The whore and the nukenin
by kuroyume85
Summary: A whore. A nukenin. Although they're different, they have a common point. Feelings are forbidden. But... I think the story is better than that stupid summary... sorry .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Itachi and the whole Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters were created by my twisted brain.

Warning : Mature content. If you can't stand to read sexual scenes or swearing, then bye bye !

********************************************************************************

The whore and the nukenin

Chapter 1

The crying girl

Itachi and Kisame were running since daybreak. They started to feel exhausted. Their last mission went quite wrong, Itachi being injured, but they managed to complete it.

"It's late. We should find a place to spend the night", Kisame said.

"Hn."

"There's a house outside the town. Pein advised me to go there. The owner knows about us."

"And he's still alive ?"

"It seems he's quite useful to Akatsuki."

"Fine. I'll follow you."

Kisame led the way through the dark streets. This town was more than gloomy. It was known as a kind of shelter for nukenins and criminals of all sorts.

"I hate full moon…", Itachi whispered.

"What ?"

"It reminds me… nasty memories… And it's no good for discretion."

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

The said house was quite big. So much for discretion, Itachi thought. Music and laughs could be heard from the outside. Kisame got closer to the door and knocked.

Itachi remained behind, still looking at the moon. He felt something touch his cheek. Something wet. Rain ? No, there was no cloud… He started to look for the origin of this little nuisance… When he finally saw her. A woman… silently crying while she was watching the moon… she looked so… sad… vulnerable… and yet…

"Itachi ! It's ok !"

Itachi, still looking at the girl, didn't answer.

"Itachi !"

The Uchiha casted a nasty look at Kisame.

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm coming."

When he looked back at the girl, she had disappeared. He followed Kisame in the unknown house. Half naked women almost everywhere.

"What the hell is it ?"

"A brothel… didn't I told you ?"

"Obviously not…"

A fat woman, around 40, came to the two Akatsukis.

"Welcome to my house. How can I help you ?", she asked.

"We just need somewhere to rest… and sleep", Itachi answered.

"To rest only ?"

"We have no money…", Kisame said.

"Please… Pein-sama is a good friend of mine. Consider yourselves as my guests. You can do whatever you want, here… except killing my girls or customers, of course", she laughed.

"Ok, then ! I'd like one of your most skilled girls to massage my whole body. I feel really tensed, tonight…", Kisame said.

"Fine. Ayako !"

A kinky-looking woman joined them. She took Kisame's hand and drove him to the stairs. Kisame blinked at Itachi before climbing the stairs.

Itachi sighed, then winced. His wounds began to hurt again.

"What would you wish, sir ?"

"I just need a bed. Alone."

"I am sorry, but I can't give you that. Every room has a girl. But you don't have to… use her."

"I don't care. Could you give me some surgical spirit and bandages ?"

"Are you injured ?"

"Hn."

"One of my protégée could help you. She can heal wounds."

"Whatever…"

"Fine. Follow me, please."

They took the same stairs Kisame went earlier. Itachi was forced to admit that, although it was a pleasure house, the decoration was in no way vulgar.

The matron knocked at a red door on the first floor.

"Yume. I come in."

She opened the door. The bedroom was only lighted by candles, and a bit by the moonlight. The bed was large, with something that looked like red silk sheets and pillows. This, plus the decoration, gave an impression of warmth.

"Yume, this man belongs to Akatsuki. Obey him. He has wounds that need to be healed."

"Yes, Kazuko-san."

The voice came from the window, at the opposite of the door. Itachi looked at the owner of this soft voice.

It was her.

He could see her better, now. She had long light brown hair, half of it put into a bun at the back of her head. Some locks were hiding the left part of her face. Her face was delicate. Her skin seemed as smooth as silk. Her lips were plain, slightly colored in red. But there wasn't enough light to allow him to see the color of her eyes. Although tears were gone, her eyes remained full of a feeling Itachi wasn't able to identify.

She was wearing a kind of red and gold kimono. It was only closed at the waist by a small silk belt. The collar was low, completely exposing her shoulders, neck and the upper part of her bust.

And something incredibly unusual happened : when their eyes met, Itachi felt his heart skip a beat. He hoped he wasn't starting to blush.

She was looking at him, no emotions visible on her face. She left the small balcony of the room and walked toward him. As she walked, Itachi got more than a glimpse of her legs.

"Take good care of him, Yume."

"Yes, Kazuko-san."

The matron left the room, leaving them alone in a complete silence.

The whore started to unbutton Itachi's cloak… who stopped her by seizing her hands.

"I can do this on my own."

She blankly looked at him.

"As you wish."

Itachi let her hands go, and got rid of his cloak and shirt, revealing his torso. He had 2 deep wounds : one across his chest and one across his back. Both were still bleeding.

"I need to clean them. Sit down, please."

Itachi sat on the edge of the bed. The young woman came to her closet and took a bottle and some cotton. Then she sat beside Itachi.

"I'll start with the wound on your back. Can you show it to me ?"

"Hn."

Itachi turned a bit, exposing his back to her.

"I'm sorry, but the disinfection might hurt a bit."

"I'm used to it."

He couldn't see what she was doing, but he felt strangely enough confident. He jumped when the cotton imbibed of alcohol touched his skin. But it wasn't painful. Just a bit cold.

"Does it hurt ?"

"Hn."

"I'll take it as a no."

Itachi muffled a giggle.

"Sorry. It's just cold."

"I'll start the healing."

He felt her warm hand touching his wound. The warmth spread to his whole back. The pain disappeared.

"Is it done ?"

"Yes. Can you face me, now ?"

He did as he was asked. He didn't jump this time, but the softness of the cotton was soothing him, like a soft caress… yet, he shivered a bit when she put her hand on his chest.

"It seems you're not used to be touched like that…"

"Hn."

She started to heal the wound. She suppressed a smile when she felt his heart beating a bit faster.

"It's done."

"Thank you."

"You have a very soft skin, for a nukenin…"

Without waiting a potential answer, she stood up and went to put the bloody pieces of cotton in a small bin.

Itachi felt weird. It was the first time he let someone other than an Akatsuki member touch his body.

"You should rest, now. I can heal wounds, but you need to sleep."

"Yes. But…"

"I know. You want to sleep alone."

This statement surprised Itachi. He looked at her, puzzled.

"I…"

"It's not a problem. I'm not sleepy, tonight. Don't worry, I'll stay away from you."

"But…"

"You can undress, if you want. I won't be watching you."

She walked to the balcony and sat there, watching the moon again.

Itachi was lost. She was a whore. She was supposed to tease him, to make him horny… But she was just distant, unconcerned… He was curious… and exhausted.

He lay down on the bed, his pants and sandals still on, and quickly fell asleep.

The following morning, Itachi woke up easily. He felt extremely good. Was it the healing ? Or the fact he slept like a baby ? He then realized he was in the bed. He thought he fell asleep on the bed. He also noticed he was only wearing his boxers. He looked at the balcony. The woman was still there. But she was sleeping, her head against the window. He got out of the bed and got dressed. Once this was done, he walked toward her. She looked more… relaxed.

He hesitated. Should he wake her up before leaving ?

What the fuck is wrong with me…

He hurried toward the door and slammed it when he was out of the room.

He met Kisame in the corridor. The shark seemed very pleased.

"How was your night ?"

"Calm. I just slept."

"What ??? That's all ???"

"I was exhausted."

"Oh well. Let's go, now."

"Hn."

Once they were out of the brothel, Itachi casted a quick look at the balcony. The woman wasn't there anymore. Itachi felt a bit uneasy… just a bit. Kisame patted him on the shoulder.

"Problem ?"

"No."

"Let's go, now."

"Hn."

I don't know what is the color of her eyes, Itachi thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Itachi and the whole Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters were created by my twisted brain.

Warning : Mature content. If you can't stand to read sexual scenes or swearing, then bye bye !

********************************************************************************

The whore and the nukenin

Chapter 2

An uncommon whore

" Itachi !!! Will you pay attention, please ?", Pein yelled.

"Sorry…"

Pein cleared his throat.

"As I said, I need you to go to Kazuko's brothel tomorrow. You'll meet someone there and bring back the scroll he'll give you for me. She'll tell you who. Any question ?"

"I suppose I'll have to kill that person."

"Of course. It's a solo mission. You can spend a couple of day there, if you want."

"Hn."

Itachi went to his bedroom to pack his things. As he was doing so, Kisame entered the room.

"So... you go back to the brothel…", Kisame said.

"Solo mission."

"Lucky you…"

"I'm not going there for fun, Kisame."

"As if I could believe that…", Kisame chuckled.

"Meaning ?"

"Maybe the others noticed nothing, but you have troubles to concentrate, since last month."

"So ?"

"I wonder what she did to you…"

"Shut up…"

Kisame laughed and left the room, followed by Itachi.

On the road, he couldn't help but think about what Kisame said. He had to say it wasn't totally wrong. Although he did nothing with her (or to her), he had a small feeling of lack. But it wasn't that bad… except he had no idea about the meaning of that lack.

He arrived there at night. It was full moon again. Itachi almost immediately looked up at the balcony. She was there, still looking at the moon. Still crying silently. Itachi wondered why she was crying…

He knocked at the door. Kazuko herself opened it.

"Oooh… Welcome back, sir. We've been waiting for you…", Kazuko said.

"Is the man I'm supposed to meet already here ?"

"I'm afraid he's not. But Pein gave me instructions concerning you."

"Uh ?"

"Sayu ! Mayu !"

Two young girls appeared out of nowhere and squeezed their almost naked bodies on Itachi.

"Pein wants you to have a good time. And I'm sure my twins would agree to help…"

"Sure we want to…"

"Who could refuse something to such a beautiful male…"

As they were talking, they started to unbutton Itachi's cloak and stroked his chest and abds. But Itachi gently pushed them away.

"Is there a problem ?", the elder woman inquired.

"I'm very flattered… but if you don't mind, I'd like to see the girl who healed me, last time."

"Yume ?"

"Yes…"

"Er… I don't see any problem at all… Follow me, please…"

"It's not necessary. I know the way."

Itachi climbed the stairs till the first floor, till the red door. He knocked.

"You can come in, Kazuko-san."

Itachi came in. She didn't move when he entered, her gaze fixed on the shiny silver globe. Tears were still glittering on her cheeks at the light of the candles.

"Good evening", Itachi said.

She recognized this deep and calm voice. She quietly mopped her eyes.

"Are you hurt ?", the girl asked.

"I don't think so…"

This time, he could tell she was surprised. His sharingan helped…

"I thought the twins were supposed to…"

"I refused their…help…"

"They're the most skilled girls, here. You just turned out a very nice gift."

"I'm not here for that. I have a simple mission to complete, that's all."

She chuckled.

"Did I say something funny ?"

"You're a man. Men are all made of the same wood."

"I'm different."

"They all say that…"

"Can I… ask you something ?"

"Depends…"

"Was it you who… put me in your bed, last time ?"

"I did. You could have caught a cold. Did it bother you ?"

"I… No."

Silence.

"Do you need something ?", she asked.

"Can I take a shower ?"

"Yes. My bathroom is there. But it's a bathtub."

"It's fine."

"I'll prepare your bath, then."

"Thank you."

She left the bedroom. While she was preparing his bath, Itachi walked across the room, thinking.

What was he doing here ? He didn't have to come here that soon. He felt a bit weird. He didn't know how to react when she was around. He had just pushed away two beautiful and lustful girls to spend his time with her. Not to mention she didn't act like a true prostitute…

"Your bath's ready. I put two towels on a chair for you."

"You don't… come with me ?"

_Damn, why did I say that ???_

"I prefer watching the moon. Unless you really want me to…"

"No problem. Thank you."

As Itachi was enjoying his bath, he was wondering how such a girl could be a prostitute. She wasn't acting like one at all. Distant, cold-blooded… and yet… vulnerable… She could have been a good kunoichi, with her healing power.

At that moment, she knocked at the bathroom door.

"Yes ?"

"Can I come in ?"

About time ! I bet she's naked. She's going to join me in the bathtub and tease me like mad…

But Itachi was wrong. She was still dressed, still looking indifferent… She was carrying a tray with a glass and a bottle.

"Kazuko-san brought this for you. It is our best sake."

She put the tray on the large edge of the bathtub and began to walk to the door.

"You don't stay with me ?"

_Shut up, Itachi._

"What for ?"

"I don't know…"

"If you don't need me, why should I stay ?"

Their eyes briefly met. She was nothing but indifference.

"Scrub my back", Itachi ordered.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I won't."

"What ?"

"I said no."

"Why ?"

"You didn't say the magic word."

"You mean "please" ?"

"Yes. I'm a whore, but it doesn't mean being polite is out of question."

Once the shock had passed, Itachi roared of laughter. The girl looked perplexed. Then laughed with him.

"I'm sorry… it's just…"

"Usually, my customers hit me when I ask them to be more polite. It's the first time someone is laughing…"

"They hit you and you keep on asking them that ?"

"I'm a human being. Not a toy."

"How can you do what you're doing if you think that way ?"

She stopped laughing, sadness now on her face.

"I didn't choose it…"

_Itachi, you moron…_

"Sorry."

"Never mind."

Silence.

"So… can you scrub my back ? Please ?"

She smiled, although her eyes remained a bit sad.

"Of course."

She knelt behind him and put some body scrub cream on Itachi's back. She started to rub the nukenin's soft and pale skin, slowly.

His muscles were so tensed… it would take some time before they relax…

Itachi closed his eyes. He liked the contact of her hands. It was really relaxing… A question went to his mind. How could he feel so relaxed with someone he barely know ?

"Does it feel good ?"

"Hn."

"Shall I go on ?"

"Hn."

She kept on scrubbing his back during 10 more minutes. He started to feel sleepy.

"You should get out of your bath. You're going to fall asleep. You can let the water. I'll probably take a bath later."

"Hn."

She stood up and left the bathroom.

_Damn…_

Itachi extracted himself out of the bathtub and draped a towel around his hips. He would sleep well, this night again.

He put on his boxers and went back to the bedroom.

She was on the balcony again, still looking at the full moon.

"Don't you want to go to sleep ?"

"I'm not tired."

"Is it… maybe I should leave the bed to you."

"I don't care… you're a customer."

"So ?"

"So the bed is yours."

"But…"

"Please. Sleep, now."

Itachi slowly obeyed. He lay down on the bed and pulled the sheets over his body, to fall asleep a few minutes later.

He woke up a couple of hours later. All the candles were extincted. The only light was the moon. He sat on the mattress and looked toward the window. She was still there. He wondered how much time she was spending there…

He got out of the bed and walked to her. She was sleeping, her head on her shoulder. She looked like a rag doll. He was impressed she could sleep in such a position. Her back would be painful tomorrow.

_What should I do ? If I take her to the bed, I'll probably wake her up. But she could get a cold…_

_Tch… You're talking like her…_

Itachi found a blanket in her closet and wrapped her with it, before going back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Itachi and the whole Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters were created by my twisted brain.

Warning : Mature content. If you can't stand to read sexual scenes or swearing, then bye bye !

********************************************************************************

The whore and the nukenin

Chapter 3

The mission

The following morning, Itachi woke up quite early. He was alone. He had just finished to get dressed when someone knocked at the door.

He came to open it. It was the girl. She was carrying a tray.

"Good morning. I brought your breakfast. I thought you'd like to eat it in a quiet place."

"Er… Yes, thank you."

She entered the bedroom and put the tray on the marble coffee table. There were tea, soup, natto and rice.

"I didn't know what you'd like to eat. I hope this will please you."

"Hn. Thank you."

"I'll have a bath. It won't be long."

"Hn."

She went to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Itachi knelt in front of his breakfast and started to eat slowly. He was now thinking about his next mission.

Ten minutes later, she went out of the bathroom. She was wearing a different kimono, still red and gold. The bun had disappeared, revealing an incredible mane. Thanks to the sunlight, it seemed different. It looked like silk, with red glints… She walked to the balcony to brush it. Itachi was hypnotized. He wondered how it would feel if he just passed his hand through it…

"Sir ?"

"Wh-what ?"

"Are you alright ?"

"Hn…"

She sat beside him.

"You ate nothing… Do you want me to bring you something else ?"

"I was just thinking… I'll eat, now."

"Fine."

As he was eating, he noticed she was trying not to look at the food.

"Did you eat something, this morning ?", Itachi asked.

"Yes."

Her stomach chose this very moment to growl. She blushed, avoiding looking at him.

Itachi pushed the bowl of rice toward her.

"You can eat it, I don't like rice much."

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying !"

"I'll force you to eat !"

"Try that and I'll…"

Itachi chuckled.

"You'll what ?"

"I… I'll throw up !"

Itachi laughed.

_What's happening to me ? In less than 24h, I've laughed twice… Weird…_

The whore blushed more, looking at the table.

"By the way, you can call me Itachi. Sir is too… formal…"

_Oh my god, it's so lame… _

"As you wish…"

An embarrassed silence followed her sentence.

"Can I call you Yume ? Please ?"

Itachi could say she was feeling uneasy.

"Whatever. As you wish."

"Would you like me to call you "woman", "whore" or something like that ?", he laughed.

"I'm used to be called this way. It doesn't matter."

"No one is calling you Yume ?"

"… No."

"It's a pity. It's a nice name."

_Itachi, will you stop saying things coming from love story books ??? You're being ridiculous…_

"I don't like it", she whispered.

"Uh ?"

"I don't like having dreams… Most of them are nightmares."

"Is that why you don't sleep much ?"

"It's none of your business…"

_Stop asking so many questions, you're annoying her…_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Just eat your breakfast. Please."

Feeling ashamed, Itachi did as he as told, eating without a word.

"Gochizosama."

She stood up, took the tray and left the room. Itachi never felt so bad… He had no real experience with women… no idea how they were thinking… Of course, he could use his sharingan and force her to be more… Curiously, this idea revolted him. She wasn't an enemy. She didn't deserve that.

"Women…"

Someone knocked at the door, then opened it.

"Kazuko-san would like to see you. The man you are waiting for is here."

"Thank you…"

He stood up and walked toward the door. As he passed her, their shoulders touched each other. This unexpected contact gave birth to a jolt in Itachi's body…

"I'm sorry I upset you."

"Whatever…"

"I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Why ?"

Always questions…

"Do I need a reason ?", Itachi inquired.

"I don't think I'm the girl you need."

"What makes you think that ?"

"It seems you don't want to have me… why don't you go with another girl ?"

"I don't know…"

Silence.

Itachi looked at her as she was closing the door.

"Take care of yourself…"

He began to walk toward the stairs when…

"Be careful", she muttered.

He found himself alone in the corridor, a feeling of deep misunderstanding in his mind.

He joined the matron in the entry of the brothel. She was with a hooded man.

"Good morning, sir. Did you have a good night ?"

"Hn."

"This is Saito. The man you were waiting for."

"Follow me."

"Hn."

The two men went out of the brothel.

"I have the scroll your leader wants. I let it in my hideout. It was safer. I'll give it to you there."

"Hn."

Saito began to run, Itachi on his feet. Two hours later, they arrived to the hideout. It was a simple cave in an old quarry.

"Is that your hideout ?"

"No. It'll be your grave."

At this moment, a dozen ninjas joined the hooded ninja. The later began to laugh.

"I know you belong to the Akatsuki, but you stand no chance against us."

"You're funny, you know that ?"

Saito's laugh died in his throat when he saw Itachi's sharingans. He was scared to death, now.

"But… but…"

"You should be careful when you threat someone. Especially when it's someone from Akatsuki… and a Uchiha… a pissed-off Uchiha…"

It was Itachi who was laughing, now.

"If there's a next time, please, don't use such dreadful threats… it's absolutely ridiculous…"

"We're ninjas from Kumo no Kuni !!! We don't fear you !!!"

"Let's start, then… Mangekyou Sharingan !!!"

A few seconds later, it was done. His opponents were in coma. But, as Pein ordered him, he had to kill them.

"Amaterasu…"

The divine black fire started to burn the bodies, in a mixture of yelling and supplications. In a minute, it was over.

Then Itachi fell on his knees, pressing his palms on his eyes. Using his Mangekyou Sharingan on so many people was damn painful, now. He waited for the pain to cease. But it wouldn't stop before the following day. He then watched his palms. Blood. Again.

"Ok. I should check the cave, just in case…"

After two hours of useless researches, he finally came back to the brothel. He needed to heal his eyes, or at least calm down the pain.

"I'm so sorry, sir. Yume isn't available right now."

"What do you mean ?"

"She has a customer. Don't you want to be with another girl ?"

"I just need her healing power."

"If you need to be healed, I have disinfectant and bandages, if you want."

"It's not a visible wound… please, tell them to hurry…"

He casted her a nasty look with his sharingan. The matron looked scared.

"I'll… I'll tell them…"

She hurried in the stairs.

While Itachi was waiting for her, some of the whores present in the entry at that time approached him.

"Hello, sexy ninja…"

"Do you need some company ?"

"We can give you so much pleasure…"

"Pleasure you have no idea…"

"Leave me alone…", he groaned.

If he used his sharingan one more time, the pain would make him faint.

"Why do you need a weirdo like Yume ?"

"She has no imagination…"

"No skills…"

Then the matron came back.

"It's ok. You can come, now."

Itachi climbed the stairs and entered the red room without knocking.

He found Yume, sitting on the bed, back to him, naked. She had some bruises on her back. She was shivering. Her previous customer might have been quite violent.

He closed the door to signal her he was in the room.

"Can you wait a bit ? Please ? I just need to… clean myself…"

"Of course. I'll wait. Take your time…"

She put her clothes back on and went to the bathroom. Itachi heard the water running. He sat on the bed, holding his head, his eyes throbbing painfully. He closed them. It was less painful this way.

A few minutes later, she joined him in the bedroom and sat down beside him.

"Where are you hurt ?"

"My eyes… I used my Sharingans too much… it hurts…"

"I… I've never healed such a thing…"

"I know you won't be able to heal them. No one can. Just… calm the pain… please…"

"I'll do my best. Lie down on your back."

She put her palms on his eyes. He felt the warm sensation soothing his pain, slowly. She kept on this for fifteen minutes. When she stopped, Itachi was able to open his eyes without suffering. Only then did he notice her face. She had a deep cut on her left cheekbone and her lower lip was bleeding a bit.

"Oh my…", he whispered.

He held out his hand to touch her bruised cheek. He didn't understand why, but he was feeling sorry for her.

"I'm sorry…"

He was about to touch her skin when her hand stopped his, preventing him to go any further.

"It's not the first time. It won't be the last. I don't care."

"I do care."

"Liar. You're…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. She fainted. Itachi caught her before she reached the floor. She was sleeping.

"I suppose she's not used to use her chakra that much…"

He put her on the mattress and pulled up the sheets on her body. Then he went to the bathroom and took a clean towel and water to clean her cuts. Then, after the cleaning, he lay down beside her, waiting for her to wake up… before falling asleep too.

Suddenly, Itachi heard moans and woke up. It was night. Yume was moaning, tossing and turning in her sleep. The expression on her face… she was more than scared… she was terrified.

He tried to block her movements.

"Wake up ! It's just a nightmare ! Wake up !"

She struggled harder, almost screaming, now. She brutally opened her eyes and yelled as if someone was killing her. Itachi slapped her.

She stopped screaming. She was panting, shivering like mad. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Itachi didn't know what to do.

He patted her back.

"I'm sorry for slapping you… but I didn't know what else to do…"

She kept on crying.

"Yume…"

She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you more than you already were."

She blushed.

"It's the first time… you say my name…"

"Does it bother you ?"

"I… no… I just…"

"Yes ?"

"It sounds better… when you say it…"

Both were blushing, now.

_Hell, it looks like something one could read in a love story… but she's so cute…_

_Cute ??? Did I say cute ???_

"Do you feel better, now ?"

"I think so. I'll heal my wounds, now."

She put her hands on her face for a few seconds. The cuts disappeared.

"I'm sorry you fainted. Were my eyes so difficult to soothe ?"

"I don't know… But you were suffering a lot, weren't you ?"

"Yes."

"Do they still hurt ?"

"No. I feel much better, now. Thank you."

She left the bed and walked to the balcony.

"Watching the moon again ?"

"Every night… but the full moon was yesterday…"

She sat at her usual place and looked at the sky.

"I won't stay long. Go back to sleep. You need to rest."

"So do you."

"I don't risk my life, here. You risk your life at every moment… So you need to sleep."

"Ok, mom."

She smiled at him and looked back at the moon.

Itachi got rid of his clothes, keeping only his boxers, and went under the sheets. She was right. He was still exhausted. He fell asleep almost immediately.

An hour later, Yume decided to go to bed. She felt so calm… so relaxed… it's been a long time she didn't feel like this. She undressed and put on her nightie. Then she joined the nukenin under the sheets, being careful not to wake him up. Yet, she didn't get close to him. She watched him sleep for a while. He looked so relaxed… so peaceful… so beautiful… and he was so kind… and a bit clumsy…

_He reminds me of… him…_

She finally fell asleep, a little smile on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Itachi and the whole Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters were created by my twisted brain.

Warning : Mature content. If you can't stand to read sexual scenes or swearing, then bye bye !

***************************************************************************

The whore and the nukenin

Chapter 4

Guilty pleasure

The following morning.

Itachi felt too lazy to open his eyes. It was so good to sleep here. This thought made him smile.

When he finally decided to open them, he noticed that Yume wasn't in the room.

With a perfect timing, someone knocked at the door.

Itachi hurried out of the bed to open it. It was her, with his breakfast.

"Already awake ?"

"Hn."

She entered the room and put the tray on the small table.

"I still don't know what you like… but this time I didn't take rice. It's fish instead…"

"Thank you."

Both sat down. Itachi started to eat. Like the previous day, he heard her stomach groaning. Like the previous day, she blushed.

"Why don't you eat at breakfast ?"

"I… I can't eat at breakfast…"

"Uh ?"

"I always feel sick, after that."

"It would explain why you're so skinny…"

_I should cut out my tongue…_

She blushed furiously.

"I'm not skinny !!! That's not true !!!"

"Yes, you are."

"You never saw me naked ! You can't say that !"

"Skinny skinny skinny !!!"

"Shut up !"

She jumped on him, pinning him to the floor, and sat astride him. As she leaned over him, almost face to face, some locks of her hair lightly touched his face. It was a very curious sensation… but very… pleasant…

"I. Am. Not. Skinny."

He grinned.

"Yes. You. Are."

She sighed. She grabbed his right hand and put it on her breast through her kimono.

It was Itachi's time to blush.

"Do you honestly think I could have these if I was skinny ?"

All his senses were focused on his hand. He could feel the softness of the silk and the warmth of her body through the fabric. He had to admit it : she wasn't skinny at all… at this particular area… But he was sure of this : it would feel much more pleasant if there was no fabric at all between his hand and her skin…

_I wonder… I think her skin tastes… something sugary… It would be nice if it was a dango taste…_

_I'm turning into a perv…_

At this very thought, he started to feel a bit… weird…

His left hand moved, on its own, to caress her cheek, tenderly.

"Ok… you're not skinny… you're perfect…"

_My god, why did I say that ???_

She looked at him, stunned. She released him and sat back, blushing.

"I wasn't asking for so much…"

Both were embarrassed, now. Itachi kept on eating his breakfast. Her stomach groaned louder.

"I… I'll take a bath…"

She got to her feet and hurried toward the bathroom.

"Fine. I'll join you in a few minutes…"

_What ?_

"What ?"

"I… liked the way you scrubbed my back. And your bathtub is big enough for two."

She looked taken aback.

"Er… ok… you don't mind if I put some foam bath ?"

"I don't mind…"

While she was preparing their bath, he was mentally slapping himself.

_Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk…_

"The bath is ready."

"I'm coming."

He stood up and entered the bathroom.

She was already in the bathtub. The foam was hiding her body, except her shoulders and head. Her hair was tied into a bigger bun. She looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Problem ?"

"It's just… I'm not used to take a bath with a customer…"

"Oh. Could you look away ? I'm going to…"

"I wasn't going to look at you, anyway…"

As she was closely watching the wall, Itachi got rid of his boxers, untied his ponytail and joined her into the hot and foamy water. He had sat down in front of her, back to her.

"Can you scrub my back again, please ?"

"Sure…"

He never particularly enjoyed taking a bath, before. Now, he could spend his whole day in the water… in good company… in her company…

What she doing to his back was halfway through a massage and an exfoliation. He quietly moaned, closing his eyes. Slowly, he leaned backward.

"Hey, wait !"

"Hum… no."

He couldn't be better settled. He was lying on her body. She had been forced to spread her thighs to avoid being squeezed in a bad position. He could feel her breasts under his shoulder blades. His head was on her shoulder… cheek against cheek. Her skin was so soft… Unconsciously, he started to rub his cheek on hers.

So good… heavenly good…

Yume was feeling uneasy. The last bath she took with one of her customer ended curiously enough… with a love declaration…

"Yume…"

"Yes ?"

"Give me your hands… please…"

She did as she was told. Then he made her cross her arms around his shoulders, and put his own hands on her thighs.

"You're a perfect pillow. I think I'm going to sleep a bit, now."

"But…"

Itachi put a finger across her lips, forcing her into silence.

"I'm your customer. I can do whatever I want. Correct ?"

"Yes…"

"Then I want to sleep. Now."

"Fine…"

What a weird man… any other man would have asked… no, ordered her to put her hand on their member… but he just wanted to sleep…

She smiled. Being with him was like being on holidays… She had more twisted customers… more violent as well…

She finally dozed.

********************************************************************************

An hour later, Itachi woke up. There was no more foam… He could then notice he had an erection…

He felt slightly ashamed. He checked if Yume was awake. But luckily she was still asleep.

As slowly as possible, he put his hand on his member and started a pumping motion. He hoped he could release before she woke up.

He was guiltily enjoying what he was doing to himself, but he was not ready to cum yet.

"Mm…"

_Shit…_

He felt Yume's body squirming.

_No no no no… not now…_

"Mmmm…"

_Wait a sec…_

She was moaning… and listening to her moans seemed to help him in the achievement of his release. He closed his eyes and focused on her voice, imagining… what could make her moan like this…

The result didn't take a long time to come. He felt the hot knot in his stomach growing again. He sped up his pumping motion. He started to moan.

"Mm…"

_Yes… one more moan and…_

"Again… please…"

_Yes… yes… yes…_

"Pleeeeease…"

At last !!! He cummed in the water, moaning too. As he moaned, he tipped his head back… a bit too hard…

"Mm… what's happening…"

_Oops…_

"Nothing… dreaming…"

"It seemed quite violent !"

"You were dreaming too."

"Did I ?"

"Yep. It seemed… quite hot…"

She blushed. Deeply.

"I… don't remember…"

Itachi chuckled. She sighed.

"Why don't you believe me ?"

" I do believe you don't remember it. I just wonder what your dream was…"

"In fact, I remember it…"

"Ooooh… tell me all about it, then…"

"No, I should not…"

"I'm your customer. Tell me."

"It's a blow beyond the belt…"

"Excuse me. It wasn't smart."

"Anyway, I don't want you to be upset."

"Why should I be upset ?"

"I've been dreaming about your partner…"

"About Kisame ???"

"Yes… Ayako told me he was… well…"

Itachi looked at her, shocked.

"I don't believe it…"

She shrugged.

"I told you you'd be upset…"

"You're taking a bath with me and you're dreaming about a human shark ???"

She roared of laughter.

Itachi blushed.

"What's so funny ?"

"You should have seen your face !!! Hilarious !!!"

Itachi pouted.

"Oh, don't be silly. How could I dream about someone I've never seen before ?"

Itachi felt stupid. Being with her was disturbing him, in a certain way. He couldn't think properly anymore.

"Still, I wonder why you were moaning so much…"

"I don't think it was about you… I have no idea about your skills in bed…"

"You lack imagination, then…"

Both laughed, this time.

"Do you want me to show you ?"

"I think I can live without knowing that…"

"Nice."

She laughed again.

"If you don't mind, I'll get out of the bath. I'm cold."

"The water is cold… but I enjoyed it."

"Yes... I enjoyed it too."

Itachi got out of the bathtub first, while Yume watched away. He went out of the bathroom, allowing Yume to get out of the bath and put her clothes on.

She entered the bedroom when he was putting his cloak on.

"When I'll come back, we'll do that again. But this time, I'll be your pillow."

"Do you really have to go ?"

Her question surprised him.

"Yes. My leader is waiting for me."

She looked a bit sad.

"Will you miss me ?"

"… No…"

She wasn't looking at him when she said no. Itachi sighed and walked toward the door, followed by Yume.

Before leaving, he did something himself didn't understand : he kissed Yume on her forehead.

Then he left, neither of them making a sound.

Yume closed the door, and started to cry. With this one kiss, he definitely broke her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Itachi and the whole Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters were created by my twisted brain.

Warning : Mature content. If you can't stand to read sexual scenes or swearing, then bye bye !

********************************************************************************

The whore and the nukenin

Chapter 5

Fever

Two weeks later.

"Pein-sama, I'd like to go to Kazuko's brothel."

"Again ?"

"Hn."

"You should be careful, Itachi. Sex can be very addictive…"

"I know."

"But I must say that Kazuko's girls are absolutely incredible… best whores ever…"

"Hn."

"Well… I have no mission for you… you're free to go."

"Thank you."

"How much time will you spend there ?"

"Dunno yet…"

"Whatever… if I need you sooner, I'll let you know…"

Itachi quickly packed his things. He didn't want to be taunted by Kisame. But…

"I heard your conversation with Pein-sama."

"So ?"

"Are you in love ?"

Itachi stared at Kisame, stunned.

"What ?"

"It's obvious… You're more distant than usual… you don't listen to any of us anymore… and at night, you're always muttering the same name…"

"I'm not in love. I'm a nukenin. I have no feelings at all."

"I'm not so sure… you are different…"

"I have no clue what you're talking about…"

"I hope I'm wrong."

Itachi looked at his partner straight in the eyes. His sharingans were activated.

"You're wrong."

Itachi took something hidden under his pillow and put it into his bag. Then he left the hideout.

It rained on his way to the brothel. He was soaked. He was about to knocked at the door when it brutally opened. A man, apparently drunk, fell on the ground, in the mud.

"Don't you dare coming back here, you bastard ! My girls are not punching-balls !!!"

Then Kazuko noticed Itachi.

"Good evening, sir. Come in !"

Itachi followed her in the house.

"I'm sorry, but Yume won't be able to take care of you. She's sick… and now wounded."

"Wounded ?"

"The man I just fired was more than drunk… Yume is not the kind of girl to tolerate impoliteness or roughness, and she doesn't hesitate to express her point of view…"

"I've noticed…"

"Anyway, this man didn't appreciate it… he knocked her out…"

"I'm coming back"

Itachi hurried out of the house. The said drunkard was still in the mud. The nukenin grabbed the other man by his collar.

"Wake up…"

"What the…"

"Tsukiyomi…"

Itachi went back to the house a couple of minutes later, passably pissed off.

He came directly to Yume's bedroom. Kazuko was there, cleaning her bruises.

"She's not awake yet. Don't you want to go with another girl ?"

"I don't care. I'll stay with her until she feels better."

"We don't know exactly what she has. It started two weeks ago. A lot of fever. Now, the fever is gone, but she's still very weak."

"I'll take care of her. Just tell me what I have to do"

"When she'll wake up, give her these medicines with water. And try to feed her. I'll bring you what you need. She's deeply asleep most of the time."

"Then what was that man doing with her ?"

"When she woke up, she told me she was strong enough to work. She could have been a good actress…"

"Hn."

"I found out what was going on when I heard him yelling at her… He was about to rape her. I fired him."

"Hn. You can leave us, now."

Kazuko walked to the door and stopped.

"Why are you so interested in her ?"

"… I don't know."

When the door was closed, Itachi took off his soaked clothes and dried his hair in the bathroom. He put dry boxers on, took a blanket in the closet and joined Yume under the sheets. She was naked. He could see she had lost weight. According to Kazuko, it started two weeks ago… when he had to go back to the hideout.

He put his arm around her waist and pressed her body against him. She was cold.

He fell asleep a few minutes later.

Yume woke up in the middle of the night. Her bed was too warm. Was the fever back ?

She then noticed someone was in her bed. Remembering the bastard that had punched her, she thought he fell asleep, drunk as he was…

_I need a shower…_

She got out of the bed and slowly walked to the bathroom. While the water was running, she sat on the edge of the bathroom. She was still so weak… too weak to even try to heal her bruises…

_I wonder… when he'll come back…_

_Fuck ! Why should I care about him ? He's a nukenin… like… like…_

_I thought it would never happen to me again…_

_I don't want it to happen ever again…_

When the bathtub was filled, she entered the water. She felt better… and fell asleep again.

Itachi woke up half an hour after Yume fell asleep in the bathroom. Realizing he was alone on the mattress, he immediately began to worry.

Light was visible under the bathroom door. He opened it to find Yume in her bathtub. The water was still hot. This time, no way to let her sleep there.

He crouched beside her.

"Yume… wake up…"

No answer.

"Wake up. You can't sleep here…"

She opened her eyes a bit.

"Dreaming again…"

_Again ?_

"Fever's back, then…"

"Put your arms around my neck. I'll take you to bed."

"Mm…"

She obeyed. He made her sit on the edge of the bathtub and dried her body with a towel, before going back to bed.

"Thank you…"

"Before sleeping, you need to take your medicines."

"Dun want…"

"I'm not asking you."

"Dun taste good…"

"I don't care."

He took the pills on the bedside table and put them in her mouth. She drank some water to swallow them.

"Erk…"

"Now you can sleep."

"Can't… bad taste… in my mouth…"

Itachi scanned the whole room, looking for something to eat. Apple !

"Fine."

He leaned over her and made her bite into the fruit. As she was chewing it, the look of disgust on her face disappeared. She swallowed and quickly fell asleep again. Some juice had dripped on her lips. Itachi smiled… and licked the sugary liquid.

He stopped. He could do anything to her… she wouldn't even remember…

He looked at her lips… they were tempting him… her whole being was tempting him…

_Just a little bit… I just want to know…_

He put a soft kiss on her lips.

_It's not enough… I want more…_

He began to caress her lips with his tongue… slowly… tenderly… they were so soft… it felt so good… paradise couldn't have a sweeter taste…

The hot knot in his stomach began to grow…

He moved to the pale skin of her neck… licking it… sucking it… leaving a small love bite when a soft moan escaped her lips…

He didn't care if she was awake or not…

_I want more…_

He moved again. To her bosom…

He put his head on her chest… listening to her heart…

He then put his hands on them. They were well-developed, soft… and, it seemed, extremely sensitive…

Itachi smiled again as he was pinching her nipples… it made her heart beating faster…

She moaned… a bit louder… her body squirming under his weight…

"Mmm…"

While he was sucking her left nipple, his free hand went lower… between her thighs. He stroked the thin skin there from the tip of his fingers, making her shivering, increasing her heartbeats… and moans…

His fingers finally lost themselves inside her… it felt so hot… so wet…

He went further… making her moan louder again… he started to moan too…

Softly exploring her tight cavern, he found the spot he was looking for… and stimulated it lustfully… Yume arched her back, moaning louder, panting…

Her moans were turning him on even more… It was hard not to pounce her… but she deserved something more… romantic…

_Romantic ??? What I'm doing right now isn't romantic ?_

_Not at all… it is self-satisfaction…_

His member was aching so much… he knew he could penetrate her now… he really wanted to… his whole body was shivering with desire…

_But I can't do that to her… it's… it's not fair…it's not right…_

_Making love is something that can be done only between two lovers…_

_Love ? Lovers ?_

He abandoned her breast to look at her marvellous face…

_Is it the answer to all those weird thoughts and actions I had toward her ?_

_Did I really fall in love with her ?_

_Do I really love her ?_

_When did this happen ?_

_Too much questions… my head hurts…_

While he was dealing with his thoughts, his erection increased. It was painful…

Itachi sighed as he left the bed to go to the bathroom. He hoped it would be easier to release, this time… but it would have been too easy… One more time, he had to focus his thoughts on Yume's moans… before he could cum…

_In the end, it's better… I want her to enjoy this as much as I did just now…_

He lay down beside her, his arm around her waist, like before, in a tender embrace…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Itachi and the whole Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters were created by my twisted brain.

Warning : Mature content. If you can't stand to read sexual scenes or swearing, then bye bye !

********************************************************************************

The whore and the nukenin

Chapter 6

Hallucinations and calling

The following morning, the fever had increased. Maybe her bath didn't help…

Kazuko came to bring their breakfast.

"How is she, this morning ?"

"She woke up this night. But I don't think she was really conscious… she won't remember. She still has fever, though."

"I brought her hot soup. I just hope you won't have trouble to feed her. I also need to change the sheets. Could you take her out of the bed ?"

"Sure."

Itachi wrapped her into a blanket and sat on the floor, holding her close to him while Kazuko was changing the sheets. It was done quickly.

"What will you want to eat for lunch ?"

"I don't care… but I'd like to eat dangos…"

"Fine."

As the matron left the room, Itachi put Yume back in her bed. She half-opened her eyes.

"You awake ?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Medicines…"

"No…"

Itachi sighed.

"I swear you'll take them…"

"You can't force me…"

"Watch me."

Itachi pinched her nose, forbidding her to breathe.

They looked at each other. Itachi was determined. Yume was turning red.

In the end, she opened her mouth to breathe… allowing Itachi to put the medicines into it. Then he covered her mouth with his hand, preventing the medicines to be spit away.

She winced, but finally swallowed them.

"You're mean…"

"Because you forced me to. Now drink that while it's hot."

She sat up and took the bowl to drink. Then she held the bowl back to Itachi.

"Good. How do you feel ?"

"Wanna sleep again…"

And she fell asleep. Itachi smiled as he put the sheets back on her body. He went to the bathroom, to have a quick shower. He came back into the bed, close to her.

She was breathing slowly. Looking peaceful. He gently stroked her cheeks. He perfectly remembered what he did last night… what he wanted to do… he still needed her body…

He kissed her neck, nuzzling into it, his eyes closed.

Then he felt her hand on his chest. She got closer to him, whispering.

"Hold me…"

Itachi obeyed. Was she dreaming ? Surely…

"Miss you so…"

_I confirm. She's dreaming. And crying._

"Come… back…"

Her face was almost touching his. Her sweet lips… The temptation was too strong… Itachi succumbed… and softly kissed her. She parted her lips, to deepen their kiss.

He tasted every part of her mouth, before her tongue came to meet his. Followed a sensual dance of their tongues.

Itachi had troubles to stay calm, knowing what he could do…

_I could… just kiss her… it won't go further…_

But, as he tasted her, he felt his member becoming hard. Again.

_Damn… a simple kiss is turning me on…_

"Dun… leave…"

She tangled her fingers into his hair. He covered her body with his. Her skin was burning.

She circled his waist with her legs, pressing her hips against him.

Their kiss became much wilder…

His self-control was melting… he wasn't able to think properly anymore… he just wanted to have her…

Itachi had begun to insert his length inside her when…

"Chika…"

He stopped.

Her grip slackened. She stopped moving, back to a deeper sleep.

He pulled out. Who was "Chika" ? What was this name doing here ?

He sighed. In the end… it helped him to avoid doing something wrong.

_I almost forgot…_

But what happened ??? He was quite sure she was feeling good with him… so why calling another name ?

_Maybe her fever is too strong… I should try to lower it._

He put his boxers and pants on, and went to the bathroom to take towels and water. Once he had installed what he needed, he got rid of the sheets covering her. She was shivering.

Her shivers increased when he began to slightly press the wet towel on her skin. He added a smaller one on her forehead, covering her eyes.

Slowly, patiently, he pressed the towel on every part on her body, hoping it would help to soothe her. He also tried to make her drink. Forcing her to take her pills was much easier, compared to that.

As soon as Kazuko comes back, I'll ask for a straw…

The matron came in a few minutes later, with their lunch.

"Did she wake up ?"

"I just had enough time to give her the pills. But the fever is going worse…"

"Worse ?"

"I think she had hallucinations… she called for "Chika"… do you know something about it ?"

A sad expression appeared on Kazuko's face. She sighed. She sat on the other side of the bed and helped Itachi.

"Chika was… a customer she had, 2 years ago. He was crazy about her… He could wait for days to see her…"

Itachi blushed a bit.

"I knew he wanted to marry her… But he died last year, and she radically changed. Her attitude with customers radically changed too. She's no more the innocent girl she used to be. She does her job… I won't say unwillingly… but without passion…"

Itachi chuckled.

"Passion in such a job ?"

"Let's say… devotion to the customer…"

He said nothing.

"It is possible that… she cares about you…"

"I care about her… but I'm a nukenin. I shouldn't care about her…"

"But you do."

"…"

"It's not easy to admit it… but I'll give you a piece of advice."

"Hn ?"

"If you can't stand the job she's doing, then leave her alone."

"I'm sure she didn't choose it. She's not responsible for that."

"I confirm she didn't choose it. But I know how men think. One day or another, you'll want her to stop… because you can't stand to imagine another man having sex with her… or because she had sex with the wrong man… a friend or something…"

"When I'll want her to stop, I'll take her with me !"

Kazuko shook her head.

"You know Akatsuki isn't a good place to hide for someone like her."

"It is the safest place ! We're all powerful nukenins ! She couldn't have a better protection !"

The matron looked at Itachi straight into his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that each and every member of your group already came here. If one of them recognize Yume as a prostitute, what do you think will happen ?"

Itachi frowned.

"She will become Akatsuki's whore. And I can tell you she will suffer a lot more than if she had stayed here."

"They wouldn't do that if they knew she's mine."

"They would have no trouble doing that in your back."

"She would tell me !"

"She wouldn't. Everything that could happen in a bedroom won't get out of the bedroom. It is the rule."

"I still could force her to tell me."

"Then drop it."

"What ?"

"Drop it. If you force her to tell you, it would mean you have no trust in her."

"But if she doesn't talk to me about it ?"

"She would have some reasons… but if she trust you enough, then it will be ok."

"How do I know ?"

"You'll see."

"Why are women so difficult to understand ?"

Kazuko laughed.

"By the way, what would you do if another member of the Akatsuki had sex with her ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"I don't think that killing one of them because he screwed your girlfriend, a former prostitute, would be appreciated by Pein-sama…"

"I have another option… that can be worse than killing the said man…"

"If you say so… but be careful…"

They kept on taking care of Yume for half an hour, then Kazuko left the bedroom.

By the end of the day, the fever seemed to lower. Yume was still deeply sleeping.

Finally, Itachi brought the towels back in the bathroom, got rid of his boxers and pants and joined the young woman in her bed, holding her tightly… and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Itachi and the whole Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters were created by my twisted brain.

Warning : Mature content. If you can't stand to read sexual scenes or swearing, then bye bye !

********************************************************************************

The whore and the nukenin

Chapter 7

Awakening

Itachi was the first to wake up, the following morning. It was the knocks on the door that awoke him.

"Come in."

It was one of Kazuko's girls. She was bringing their breakfast on a large tray, only wearing very small panties.

"Your breakfast, sir."

"Hn. Thanks?"

She entered the room with a swaying walk, looking at him lustfully, biting her lower lip.

"Is Yume still sick ?"

"Hn."

"Poor thing. Well… if you ever want to do something more… interesting… come to the purple door…"

"Hn."

When she reached the door, she glanced at something on the bed, then at him, with a pervert smile, before closing the door.

Itachi wondered what that glance meant, but he had more important stuffs to do. He had to take care of Yume.

The fever was gone. She would be weak for a while. This time, he would force her to eat breakfast. As he went out of the bed, he finally understood what the other whore was looking at earlier.

_Hell… not again…_

He sighed as he entered the bathroom to release… again… He hoped it wouldn't be the same thing every morning… or every time he was with her…

As he was trying to release, he wondered about that man… Chika… and about the relationship he had with Yume. Would it be the same with him ? How long would it take before Sasuke kill him ? Should he tell her about it ? What would she do ?

Finally, he cummed into his hand, without any pleasure.

He washed his hand and lay down beside her again, playing with a lock of her mane.

She woke up ten minutes later.

"Mmm…"

"Good morning."

She looked at him, without realizing. Everything was still confused in her mind… When she finally collected her thoughts, she jumped on the mattress, as if she had just seen a ghost.

"B-but… what are you…"

"Are you not glad to see me ?"

"Oh my god…"

She only realized she was naked… She quickly grabbed the sheets to hide her body.

"No need to hide. I saw you naked two nights ago. You were taking a bath in the middle of the night. I had to take you out of the bathtub."

She deeply blushed, avoiding meeting his eyes.

"Did… did we… do something ?"

The memories of the previous nights were still present to Itachi's mind. But he managed not to blush.

"Nothing. You were sleeping all the time."

She sighed in relief.

"I don't know how I should take this sigh…"

"It's not against you…"

"Glad to hear it… And now, breakfast."

"I'm not…"

"I don't care. You're still very weak. You need to eat something."

"What if I don't want to ?"

"I'll do what I already did to force you to take your medicines."

"Hu ?"

"I'll pinch your nose and wait for you to open your mouth."

Yume giggled.

"You didn't do that !!!"

Itachi said nothing.

"… You did ?"

"Of course… it was quite fun…"

She blushed, shaking her head, feeling ashamed.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know I could be so… childish… I've been such a burden to you…"

"No problem. I must say I enjoyed taking care of you."

She blushed more, turning her head away from him.

"How long…"

"Two days. Kazuko told me your sickness started two weeks ago."

"I don't remember…"

Itachi brought the tray in the bed. There were tea, rice and two apples.

"You should drink your tea first. You must be thirsty."

"Ok…"

She took the small mug and quickly drank. Then she began to eat her bowl of rice. While she was eating, Itachi peeled one of the apples and cut it into small pieces.

"I never thought I would be so hungry…"

"You ate nothing those last two days…"

"Thank you…"

"Hu ?"

"For looking after me… you didn't have to…"

"Shut up and eat that…"

He shoved a piece of apple into her mouth. The look of surprise on her face made him smile. She slowly chewed the fruit.

"I can eat it on my own, you know…"

"I know…"

He brought another piece of fruit to her lips.

"Open your mouth…"

"But…"

"Don't spoil my pleasure, please…"

She looked away as she opened her mouth, blushing again. During the whole thing, she didn't dare looking at him. It was weird and full of nostalgia… but quite pleasant at the same time.

He was her customer for a short time… but she already really liked him a lot. Maybe it was a bit too much. Maybe it was more than a small crush… He acted like Chika did… She was afraid to see him as a substitute of her late lover… and not as who he really was. She felt a bit confused.

"Something wrong ?"

"No… I'm ok…"

"It is the last piece of apple."

She opened her mouth a last time. While he shoved his fingers into it, her tongue slightly brushed them. Itachi felt a jolt running through his whole body. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her mouth, touching her lips on the same occasion.

He put his hand on her cheek, stroking her lips with his thumb. He knew she was nervous. He wanted to…

"Do you want to take a bath ? I think you'll feel better after that."

"It would be nice…"

"I'll prepare it. You can drink my tea, if you want."

"Thank you."

He left the room and prepared the water. He hesitated for a moment. Should he take a bath with her ? Or let her enjoy it alone ?

He didn't hear her coming. She was still wrapped in the sheet.

"It's really kind of you… What could I do to thank you ?"

Itachi paused, thinking.

"Let me… wash your hair…"

_This man will never cease to surprise me._

"Are you a hair fetishist ?"

He laughed heartily.

"I don't think so."

"Fine…"

She let the sheet fall on the floor and entered the water, softly moaning of pleasure.

"Is it ok ?"

"Perfect…"

She quickly put her head under the water, to wet her hair. Then she gave her bottle of shampoo to Itachi. He poured some into his hands and spread it all over her mane. He began to massage her hair, taking his time. She softly moaned again.

"It's very relaxing…"

"Thank you."

"Why don't you join me in the bathtub ?"

Itachi turned tomato-red.

"I thought you would enjoy it better if you were alone…"

"You were wrong. When my shampoo will be done, join me…"

He smiled. He kept on massaging her head, doing slow circular movements. He wasn't particularly skilled (according to him), but it was wonderful to hear her moan like this… except he was trying hard to stay calm… down there…

He also had a very nice view of her neck. Her skin was so sensitive, there… he could see the small love bite he made two nights ago. How he wanted to…

_Later… be patient…_

"I think that's ok. I'll rinse your hair, now."

"Leave it to me. I'm used to it. It won't be long."

"Why ?"

"My hair is quite thick… if you're not used to it, it could take time to rinse it."

"Oh…"

She spent a few minutes rinsing it, then tied them into a bun.

"You join me ?"

"Sure. It's my turn to be your pillow."

She smiled at him.

"I'm glad you didn't forget… but you'll have to wait."

"Why ?"

"I'd like to thank you…"

Without a word, Itachi took place in the bathtub and settled on her body.

"Now, be quiet...", she whispered to his ear.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Itachi and the whole Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters were created by my twisted brain.

Warning : Mature content. If you can't stand to read sexual scenes or swearing, then bye bye !

********************************************************************************

The whore and the nukenin

Chapter 8

Two gifts

She took his right hand and began a circular movement with her thumbs on his palm. He found that quite weird… until a nice feeling appeared, and spread from his palm to his whole arm. As if it was melting…

"Can you tell me what you're doing ?"

"I'm stimulating the meridians of your palm by injecting some chakra. We use our hands all day long… so they need to be… healed…"

"It's very pleasant…"

She took his other hand and did the same thing. He started to feel so relaxed… his breathing deepened. He slowly tipped his head back on her shoulder... Both enjoyed this peaceful moment…

She began to massage his shoulders. His muscles were quite tensed… but the hot water had already started to soothe them. She injected more chakra into his meridians… the result was immediate.

"Wow… I almost… don't feel my body… anymore…"

"I did a good job, then…"

Itachi slightly turned his face, nuzzling into her neck. Yume felt his soft breathing stroking her skin. She closed her eyes, focusing on this unusual feeling. A timid smile was dancing on her lips… until something wet touched her skin at a very sensitive place.

A small moan escaped from her lips. Itachi licked her skin more sensually.

"Mmm… Long time I wanted to do that…", he whispered.

She was panting. He felt her breasts moving fast in his back. She grabbed the edge of the bathtub.

Itachi was kissing her skin, slowly and tenderly, focusing on the love bite. She was shivering.

_How… how did he know…_

His tongue was so hot… so soft… he was turning her on… she moaned a bit louder.

"Mmmm… you're so…"

He made another love bite, lower than the previous one. She panted harder. She grabbed the edge harder.

Itachi suddenly sat up to change his position. He was now facing Yume. Both knew what the other wanted.

Without a word, Yume spread her legs, putting her calves on the edge of the bathtub, allowing Itachi to cover her body.

But Itachi posed for a few seconds. He was hesitating, now. Was it right ?

She was looking at him, looking lost.

"Don't you… want me ?", she asked, her voice full of uncertainty.

He smiled at her in a comforting way, before leaning over her, aiming at her lips…

"I want you… more than anyone...."

Their lips touched lightly at the beginning. Itachi was impatient to taste her more deeply, but he tried to restrain himself. He parted his lips and caressed hers with his tongue… until hers came to meet it.

As they slowly deepened their kiss, Itachi gently rubbed his hardened member against her sex. Yume moaned softly as he teased her this way. Incredible warmth was growing inside of her. She pressed her hips into the touch. She put her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers into his hair.

"So good… oh my…"

He smiled as he was watching the look of bliss on her face.

"Shall I…"

"Yes…"

As they looked into each other's eyes, Itachi slowly penetrated her. As he went along, she panted harder and half-shut her eyes. When he was completely inside of her, he stopped, enjoying how tight she was. He was finally where he wanted to be so badly. And this time, he won't be the only one to appreciate it.

He pressed his forehead against hers, leaned on the edge of the bathtub and began to move. Still looking at each other, he thrust in and pulled out at a sensual pace. He didn't want to be too hasty. He only wanted this first time to be… amazing.

Suddenly, she closed her eyes as a bigger moan escaped from her lips. She circled his waist with her legs, pressing their bodies together more.

"Ah… you're… unnnn…"

He smiled. Now he found her sweet spot again, he increased his pace a bit. He loved the way she was moaning. It was halfway through a whisper and a pant… he didn't need to make her scream to know he was pleasing her.

He felt her muscles squeeze him more and more every time he was touching her spot… he panted harder. Such a moment should never end.

It wasn't that comfortable to make love in a bathtub… but feeling the hot water around his length when he pulled out was at the same time weird and pleasant. The water gave a more sensual side to their "activity", as their whole bodies were caressed by the fluid.

She tipped her head back, exposing her neck to Itachi. He took advantage of this to nibble her burning skin, as he increased his movements more. He held this pace for a long time, slowing down every time one of them was close.

Then…

"I'm…oh…almost…"

"Mmmmmmmmm…"

Her hot cavern squeezed him more and more. Itachi cummed forcefully inside of her, making both come together. Itachi slowly lay down on Yume, both of them panting hard. He put his head on her shoulder again, nuzzling into her neck. She untangled her fingers from his hair, and gently stroked his back with her nails.

When he caught his breathing back, he extracted himself from the bathtub. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. Then he took Yume's hands and helped her to get out of the bathtub. He draped her into a larger towel, before taking her into his arms and bringing her back to the bed.

"I've got something for you. Wait a sec…"

He went back to the bathroom and took the small box he had brought with him. He sat down beside her, smiling. She smiled back at him.

"Close your eyes…"

As she did so, she felt him getting closer to her. He tenderly kissed her on her cheek… then something cold touched the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Can I open them ?"

"Of course…"

She put her shivering hand to her neck. She felt the coldness of metal. A necklace. She bent over her small bedside table, took a tiny mirror and looked at her reflection.

She was pretty sure it was silver. The necklace was very simple… several silver rings linked together by a thin chain…

"Do you like it ?"

"I… it's beautiful… really…"

Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Thank you…"

He hugged her tightly.

"Stop crying and put mine around my neck, will you ?"

"Sure…"

She mopped her eyes and took the other necklace in the small box. It was the same as hers. She silently attached it.

Then both lay down on the bed, pressing their bodies together. Yume was nuzzling into Itachi's neck while he was stroking her hips.

"You didn't have to…"

"I thought it was made for you the minute I saw it…"

"I should not accept such a present…"

"You would offend me if you refuse it."

Silence.

"You care about me… don't you ?"

"I thought it was obvious."

"I wasn't sure… you're a weird customer…"

"Don't call me a customer."

"Excuse me…"

"What about you ?"

She remained silent.

"I… I care about you too… although I know I should not."

"Is it that bad ?"

"I'm a prostitute. According to our customers, we're not human beings… we're just… nobodies… we're objects of pleasure… nothing more… we're not supposed to have feelings…"

Itachi hugged her more tightly.

"I was wondering…"

"Hum ?"

"Every time you came here, you wanted to see me… but you never touched me before this morning…"

"I thought you deserved something special… because you're special to me."

"Special ?"

Itachi tried to find the perfect words to describe her.

"You're so… I don't know… I just…"

"Shhhh…"

She sat astride him and leaned over him, a beautiful smile on her face.

"You don't have to explain yourself… I'm glad I'm someone special to you…"

She softly kissed him, holding his face between her hands. He let his hands touch her body, enjoying the softness of her skin.

When she broke their kiss, he decided to annoy her a bit.

"Well, you're less attractive than before your sickness… you're skinnier, now."

She first looked shocked… then began to pout. She sat up and crossed her arms, looking angry.

"You didn't seem to mind in the bathtub… and you, with the lines under your eyes, are always looking exhausted ! That's not very attractive too !"

Itachi chuckled and pressed their hips together.

"It's your fault… I'm dreaming about you each and every night…"

"About me ?"

"Guess what kind of dream…"

At this very moment, Yume felt something hard between hers and Itachi's hips. She laughed.

"Will you help a poor and tired little nukenin to release ?"

"I disagree about the "little" adjective… and I'm not sure I'd like to help you… unless…"

"Unless ?"

She put her face closer to his, an evil smile on her face.

"Unless you let me play with you first…"

"Play ?"

"I noticed the love bite you made in my neck… I want my revenge. I'll make one to you too."

He smiled lustfully.

"Can you tell me where you'll make it ?"

She leaned over him again and whispered to his ear.

"Guess…"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Itachi and the whole Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters were created by my twisted brain.

Warning : Mature content. If you can't stand to read sexual scenes or swearing, then bye bye !

********************************************************************************

The whore and the nukenin

Chapter 9

Revenge

Itachi took her towel away, exposing her breasts to him. He was about to touch them when she pinned his hands on the mattress.

« It's my turn to have fun... stay still... », she whispered.

« Is it an order ? »

« A request... »

She leaned over him, her hair slightly brushing the skin of his face. She softly kissed him, smiling as she felt his length hardening again. She licked his neck, pressing her bust on his chest. It was hard to tell who was the horniest one. She enjoyed feeling him shivering and panting. Long time she didn't take so much pleasure in doing such a simple thing.

She went to his already hard nipples and began to tease them, biting and sucking them. Itachi arched his back, moaning. He never thought he would react that way... he always thought that only girls were reacting the way he was just doing.

She changed of target. It was much more serious, this time.

She spread kisses on her way, rubbing her cheeks on the warm skin of his abdomen. She got rid of his own towel, releasing the object of her revenge.

Yume lovingly took his member in her hand and licked it, only using the tip of her tongue on the burning skin.

« Hmmm... so hot... so soft... », she purred.

« Please... take me... in your mouth... », he panted.

She smiled as she felt his length pulsing in her hand. She stopped.

« My revenge first... then we'll see... »

Before Itachi could answer, he felt something incredibly amazing growing inside of his stomach, coming from his lower belly. The sensation was so strong he had absolutely no clue about what she was doing. He leaned on his elbows and looked at her. She was sucking his balls and pumping him as slowly as she could, using her whole tongue this time. This hot and wet muscle was doing wonders, each lick bringing him closer to paradise. It was so good...

She looked up at him. His face was all red... he was panting and shivering harder... Seeing such a powerful and dangerous nukenin looking so vulnerable might be a privilege... a very rare privilege... Their eyes met. He was silently imploring her.

She lowered her eyes and had a closer look at Itachi's member. Where to begin ? He was so big... how many love bites would she be able to make ? Let's see... Let's begin.

In a fluid movement, her tongue went from his balls to the tip of his shaft. She slowly licked the pre-cum leaking from him, her soft lips torturing him in a delicious way, making him moan loudly.

« Yume... ooooooh... », he gasped.

Keeping a hand on him, she gently pushed him back on the mattress with her other one. Then her revenge began.

She chose the base of his length to start. She parted her lips a bit... and began to suck the small selected area. Itachi bucked his hips, moaning louder again. He was already so close to release... She decided to slightly press the base of his member, to prevent him from cumming too early.

« Please... let me... come... », he begged.

« Not yet... »

« Yumeeeeeeee... »

It was the first time he was begging for something. Begging was nothing but weakness. But... he really needed her to let him release. He felt so deliciously and desperately weak...

She moved to another spot, a bit higher. Her suction became more intense... more sensual as well. He wanted to scream... to take the control of it all... It was extremely hard for him to restrain himself.

As she was finishing her second love bite, she thought that the game should end. It was obvious he couldn't hold on much longer... or it would become painful to him.

She left his aching boner and quickly introduced him inside of her. This brutal change around him made Itachi scream with pleasure as he instantly and forcefully cummed inside her hot and tight cavern.

She stayed still for a few minutes, giving him time to recover.

« How was my revenge ? », she asked.

He was panting hard, smiling at her.

« An absolute torture... »

« Really ? »

« Hn. You would have been a great kunoichi. »

« I don't understand... »

« In my former village, there was a man whose specialty was to torture people. »

She heartily laughed. It was the most beautiful sound he could ever hear.

« It doesn't sound very nice... », Yume whispered.

« I can torture people too. With my eyes. »

« Oh ? »

She looked at him, curiosity written on her face, now.

« Your eyes are weapons ? »

« Yes. »

He was trying to sound casual... but it didn't work. His eyes were so sad...

« Your eyes are amazing to me. To tell you the truth... they turn me on... », she said, her voice slightly shaking.

He looked at her, stunned.

« They turn you on ? »

She blushed a bit.

« Eyes are very useful when you want to express your feelings... A few seconds ago, you were sad. Now you're surprised. »

Itachi wondered if he really was that bad at hiding his feelings to her.

« Now I want to see them filled with pleasure... », she said.

He quietly laughed.

« Don't tell me you surrender ! », she smirked.

« You don't know... how it feels... for me... », he told her.

She smiled at him and leaned over him.

« I hope... you'll let me finish what I hardly started when you cummed. »

« Enjoy yourself... »

She surprised him again. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his face closer to her. They gently kissed each other...the mutual strokes of their tongues made Itachi horny down there. She broke their kiss, her eyes closed and a lustful smile on her lips.

« Hmmmmm... you're getting ready quite fast... », she panted.

She sat up and moved her hips in order to tease him more. She could feel him growing inside of her... filling her one more time... it was...

« Feels good... », Yume moaned softly.

He put his hands on her hips and softly stroked them. It was her turn to shiver, now. Without warning, he firmly grabbed them and made her roll on her back. She was laughing again.

« You don't want me to dominate you ? », she chuckled.

« Not this time... »


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Itachi and the whole Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters were created by my twisted brain.

Warning : Mature content. If you can't stand to read sexual scenes or swearing, then bye bye !

********************************************************************************

The whore and the nukenin

Chapter 10

A stupid accident

" You're not fun, you know... ", Yume said.

" Really ? ", Itachi said.

" I wanna be on top... please... "

He chuckled.

" But you just were on top !!! ", he stated.

" So ? "

" I always preferred to be on top... including in bed... "

She looked at him, frowning.

" Is it me or you didn't truly appreciate my little revenge ???", she inquired.

"Of course I enjoyed it !!! It's just..."

"Explain yourself !!!"

Itachi blushed a bit.

"I felt so weak... it was damn good... but as a nukenin... I can't admit it...", her lover whispered.

"You can't admit... you loved feeling weak ?"

"That's right..."

The conversation was a bit annoying for him. He leaned over her to kiss her, but she avoided his lips. She was pouting.

"What's wrong ???", he asked.

"Nothing..."

He tried to kiss her again... but he failed.

"What's the problem ???", Itachi repeated.

"I told you I had no problem !", she protested.

He sat up and had a closer look at her.

"You're angry at me," he said.

She didn't answer, resolutely looking at the wall. Itachi sighed and pulled out. He knew she would have let him take advantage of her body... but he didn't want to make love like this. He wanted to hug her, but she turned on her side, back to him.

"Yume ?"

She remained silent.

"Don't pout... my dearest..."

As he said those words, he spread soft kisses all over her neck and shoulders. His hot breathing made her skin shiver. She had no clue if he had a lot of experience with women (and she didn't want to know), but he perfectly knew her most sensitive spots... She did her best to restrain the moans coming from her throat.

"Stop it...", she muttered.

"Not before you tell me why you're angry..."

"Nope."

"Fine."

He kept on kissing and licking her skin... and began to very lightly brush the sensitive skin of her available thigh with his nails. If she didn't react with such a treatment...

Not only she shivered more, but he could clearly hear muffled giggles.

An evil smile came across his face.

He let his nails go up and down, from her thigh to her neck, going more slowly every time he was reaching her side.

It was more and more difficult for Yume not to laugh... She was biting her thumb, trying to stay still. It was a bit sad that his new ministrations stopped teasing her, but it was still very pleasant... in a certain way.

Finally, Itachi won. She was clearly and openly giggling and laughing, now.

"Mwahahahaha !!! Stop !!! Stop it !!! Ahahahahah !!!"

"I don't think so...", he told her, nibbling her earlobe.

Smiling, Itachi managed to make her lie down on her back, tying her hands to the bed head as he sat down on her thighs. He was free to use his hands to play with her. She was still laughing hard, but he could tell she was blushing for something else.

Her whole breasts and abdomen were all at his mercy. Nice view... His index stroked her from her lips to her navel, passing between her boobs before he delightfully sucked it. What a delicious treat... all for him...

She turned to a nice shade of crimson.

Then, an excellent idea came to his mind.

He untied his hair. It gracefully fell on his shoulders. It was so soft and silky... He leaned over her belly and tickled her this way, but still using his nails on her hips.

She laughed harder and harder, trying to untie her wrists. What he was doing to her... was turning her on again... His fingertips made her laugh, while his hair had a much more sensual effect...

Itachi had no clue about it, given that she was laughing too much to moan properly.

He focused on her laughs, smiling. He understood the hidden consequence of his little game only when he looked at her straight in the eyes. This little sparkle of lust... He quietly laughed.

He approached his face to hers.

"How do you feel ?", he whispered.

"You wait... hahahahaha..."

"That's not an answer..."

He went to her bust... and gently kissed her here and there... his silk-like mane was still tickling her, but his lips took over her. When he leaned over her chest and started to suck on her nipples, still softly scratching her sides' skin, she relaxed a bit and began to moan. He was too gifted for his own good...

But, as he did so, he unconsciously freed her legs. And when his nails gave birth to another series of shivers, she brutally moved, hitting Itachi right in the wrong place.

He froze... and fell on the mattress beside her. He was curled up, back to her.

At first, she didn't understand what was happening to him. He was moaning something, but his voice seemed quite... painful...

"Hey ! You ok ???", she inquired.

"Humpffffffffffffffffff... »

She managed to lift her head a bit... and noticed that he seemed to hold something between his thighs. And, at last...

"Oh my God !!! Did I...", she began.

He weakly nodded.

"I'm so sorry !!! I apologize !!! Please !!!"

She could hear him deeply breathing, to soothe the pain. One more time, she struggled to free herself. She wanted to comfort him...

_Oh my god, Yume... how can you be so clumsy ??? Why do you always ruin nice moments ???_

When he turned toward her, his face was still all red. He slowly untied her hands. She didn't know what to do... a "normal" customer would have punched her...

"I'm really really sorry...", she whispered.

"It's not your fault..."

"It is !!! I should have told you about my reactions when someone tickles me..."

She took his face in her hands and kissed it everywhere. She was crying.

"I didn't... mean to hurt you... I beg your... pardon...", Yume sobbed.

Itachi was surprised by such an extreme change of mood. He felt a bit embarrassed, he didn't like to see her cry.

"It could have happened anytime, you know... Don't cry... it was an accident... I'm not dead ! But you'll have to wait a bit... I'm not ready to make love to you right now..."

She laughed and cried at the same time. She was so cute... He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"If you want me to forgive you, I want you to let me sleep a bit, using your breasts as pillows."

She smiled at him as he got rid of her tears with the tip of his tongue.

"Do as it pleases you...", she whispered.

He lovingly kissed her lips, before he hugged her and put his head on her chest. He fell asleep while he was listening to the sweetest lullaby ever : her heartbeats.

On her side, long time Yume didn't enjoy such an intimate moment. Even in such a dreadful place. She knew she was secured with him, although she didn't know much about his skills as a shinobi. He belonged to the Akatsuki and, according to Kazuko-san, the men composing it were very talented and dangerous ninjas.

_Dangerous ? He doesn't look dangerous to me. He is... so thoughtful... caring... I missed that feeling of happiness for too long..._

Something caught her attention at the window. On the small guardrail. A blue bird...

_A kingfisher ??? Here ??? But... there's no river nearby !!!_

The little bird was looking through the window.

_Too long I haven't seen one... it reminds me of... my home... Kaa-san..._

_Flashback_

She was 6 years old. Her mother and her were cleaning their household linen in the river, close to their house.

"Okaa-san !!! Mite mite !!! On the branch, over there !!!"

Her mother followed her eyes. And had a weak smile. What a cute little blue bird...

"It's a kingfisher, Yume."

"It's so beautiful, Kaa-san... What does it mean ?"

Her mother knew everything about symbols.

"It means fidelity... and a love match."

"A love match ? Like Oto-san and you ?"

The older woman didn't answer and went back to her task. Only then Yume remembered that her parents weren't married. It was why the whole village despised them.

"Gomen...", young Yume muttered.

"Whatever. Go back to your cleaning."

The little girl obeyed. But she had other questions to ask.

"Kaa-san... did you see a kingfisher when you met my father ?"

"I did."

"Where is Oto-san, now ?"

Her mother sighed.

"It's time for you to know. Your father left me when he knew I was pregnant."

Yume remained silent. She wasn't as shocked as she should be.

"Why don't you find someone else ?", Yume asked.

"I don't think there would be a man who'd agree to raise the child of another man."

"Why ?"

"Men are jealous. And close-minded."

"But it's no good being alone !"

"Is it me ? Or you have something in mind ?", her mom laughed.

Yume laughed too.

"Actually, I do. Do you know Koichi-san ?"

"The owner of the ramen restaurant ?"

"Hai. I'm sure he's interested by you."

"You're wrong."

"I'm sure of it, Kaa-san !!!"

The tired woman had a close look at her daughter.

"You... you wouldn't mind if I..."

"The kingfisher is a good omen, Kaa-san !!! Don't hesitate !!!!",Yume said brightly.

Yume hugged her mother tightly.

"I'll try... for us... Yume..."

_End of the flashback_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Itachi and the whole Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters were created by my twisted brain.

Warning : Mature content. If you can't stand to read sexual scenes or swearing, then bye bye !

********************************************************************************The whore and the nukenin

Chapter 11

A good omen gone bad

Some time later, Itachi finally woke up. He gently rubbed his cheek on her warm and soft breasts. What a fine nest... he sighed in contentment, smiling when he felt Yume's hands slide on his back in tender strokes.

"Did you sleep well ?", she inquired.

"I could spend a whole night like this..."

"It would be nice... but have a look at the window. Move slowly."

Curious, Itachi did as he was told. The little blue bird was still there.

"What is it ?", he whispered.

"A kingfisher. He's looking at us for a long time, now. I love his colors."

Suddenly, Itachi made a brutal gesture with his hand toward the window. The glass exploded... but the small kingfisher was still there... pinned against the shutter. A kunai was perforating its fragile feathered body. Its tiny head was hanging down.

Yume yelled and ran at the minuscule victim. She unpinned it, throwing the weapon on the floor, and carefully held the corpse in her hands. She was trying to heal it. Itachi joined her. The wound disappeared, but it remained... dead...

She squeezed it against her heart, spilling blood on her chest, hiccoughing and crying. She felt as if Itachi had stabbed an omen that was good for them...

"Why did you do that for ?", she shouted.

"This bird was a spy", he calmly answered.

"A spy ?"

"Birds are often used by shinobis to spy on their enemies."

Yume looked incredulous.

"There's no river or pond around the brothel. A kingfisher had nothing to do here", Itachi explained.

"It means nothing. He might be lost."

"In my former village, there is a family whose ability is to possess people's and animal's bodies. It could have been one of their trick."

She didn't answer. And Itachi didn't know what to do.

"I can't bury it here. It's not his place", Yume stated.

"What do you mean ?"

"I want to bury it close to a river. Close to water. Close to its home."

Itachi felt so guilty... he wasn't sure if the bird was really spying on them... it was a reflex.

"I'm really sorry...", he murmured.

"It won't bring it back..."

Itachi had an idea. It was a crazy idea, and he'll have to be extra careful... but... he didn't want her to be sad because of him.

"Put some clothes on", he ordered.

"What ?"

"I'll take you to the closest river. We'll bury it there."

She thought he had lost his mind.

"I can't leave the brothel ! Kazuko-san will be angry at me !"

"She doesn't have to know... Hurry up."

She quickly put on underwear and an old dark red yukata. She had nothing else to wear but yukatas.

Itachi produced two kagebunshin. One of them Yume's appearance. It was quite odd for her to look at herself like this.

"Jump on my back, wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist. But not too tight, ok ?"

"Don't worry. I don't want to strangle you...", she laughed.

Once she settled on his back, Itachi opened the broken window and left the bedroom.

The nukenin was jumping from branch to branch in fluid movements. The fresh air was hitting Yume's face. It felt so good... Being outside of the brothel always felt like this... like a second birth. She closed her eyes and nuzzled into Itachi's neck. But he could enjoy it like he wanted to. He had to focus on their trip to be sure they weren't followed. No way he could concentrate on the sweet warmth coming from her... on her appetizing figures pressed against him...

Half an hour later, they reached a small and calm river. Itachi let Yume get off his back.

She had a close look at the place... and walked to a huge weeping willow, on the edge of the water. She knelt on the wet ground and dug it with her delicate hands, not caring about the small stones and roots scratching her skin. When it was done, she gently put the tiny body, wrapped in a silk handkerchief, into the hole. Itachi knelt beside her, a water lily in his hand. She covered the victim and placed a stone on the grave. Itachi added his flower. They stayed a few minutes there. Then Yume stood up, got rid of the mud on her yukata and sat down on a big rock, above the water. She let her feet dive in the cold water. Itachi joined her.

"I'm sorry, Yume. It was a reflex. A stupid reflex."

Silence.

"Yume ?"

"This bird... reminded me of my mother. She knew so many things... she was omniscient to me. She knew the name of each bird, each plant... The first kingfisher I saw... she was with me... she told me it was a good omen in love... she told me she saw one when she met my father..."

_It explains why she was so sad... I'm such an idiot..._

She got closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and played with one of her locks.

"I know I'm stupid to believe in omens and things like that..."

"Tell me more about you... if it doesn't bother you...", the nukenin asked.

She deeply sighed.

"Oto-san left my mother before she gave birth to me. She never told me why he left. We used to live in Kiri no Kuni, in a small house out of the closest village. The villagers didn't like us much. When I was six, Kaa-san married a man, Koichi-san. He was a kind and smart man... until he decided to move to Iwa no Kuni. He opened his restaurant and everything was fine. Then the restaurant burnt. Everything we had was lost. My parents had troubles to find another job, and we needed money badly."

Without warning Itachi, she stood up and let her yukata fall from her shoulders. She looked at him, a tired expression on her face.

"It bothers me, in the end. My past life bothers me", she told him.

She gracefully jumped in the water. When she went back to the surface, she was smiling. As if the water had washed her bad memories away.

"Why don't you join me ? The water's perfect !", she called.

An unexpected touch came from behind her, frightening her.

She wanted to call for help, but Itachi vanished. Then she heard his voice behind her.

"Gotcha..."

She turned to him, pouting. He roared of laughter as he hugged her.

"Do you think it's funny to scare me ?", she questioned him.

"Quite funny, in fact. By the way, you're right. The water's perfect", he said.

"Baka... let's swim... long time I didn't swim in a river..."

She was swimming quite fast. The sensation of the cool water on her body made wonders. She stopped thinking about her lost family. They swam together until the coldness of the water was too much to take for her.

"I'm freezing..."

"Let's get out, now. We shouldn't stay here too much. It's not safe", Itachi muttered.

He helped Yume to climb back on the rock where their clothes remained. She was shivering like mad. She took her yukata, but Itachi took it from her.

"Do you want me to get sick again ???", she asked.

"Of course not. I just don't want you to go back to the brothel with a wet garment."

Itachi put his cloak on, sat down on the stone and invited Yume to join him. She sat down between his legs and leaned against his firm torso, skin against skin.

"Oh my... you're burning !!!", she cried.

"As long as I can warm you up..."

She smiled as he closed his cloak, keeping their warmth. Quickly, she felt much better. And the best time of their little trip soon followed.

Itachi extracted his arms from the long sleeves and wrapped them around her waist. Still smiling, she tipped her head back a bit, losing herself in that peaceful and tender moment.

She let a soft moan escape her lips when Itachi's hands lost their way between her thighs, exploring what was under her panties. Itachi quietly laughed.

"Needy, my dearest ?", he purred.

She lustfully kissed him, then teasing him by refusing him her lips when he approached them. Doing that, she also slipped her hands between them... and stroked the thing she was looking for. She innerly laughed when she noticed he was already... ready.

"If I'm needy, what can you be ?", she teased.

********************************************************************************

**I know it's a bit late, but I've decided to leave comments at the end of each chapters.**

**I can't stand to see dead animals, and especially birds. If I find a dead duck, robin, whatever, I cry. I don't understand why and I don't care. I need to bury them (my garden is full of dead animals...). I thought it could introduce a more enjoyable moment for those two lovers... that will come on the next chapter ^^**

**I hope you enjoyed it ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Itachi and the whole Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters were created by my twisted brain.

Warning : Mature content. If you can't stand to read sexual scenes or swearing, then bye bye !

********************************************************************************The whore and the nukenin

Chapter 12

Yume painfully slowly stroked Itachi's hard member. Although her fingertips were still a bit numb because of the cold water, she enjoyed its softness... she could spend her whole day playing with it... She giggled. Pre-cum was leaking from the head of his length, wetting her hands.

"Why are you laughing ?", Itachi asked her as he took advantage of her neck.

"For nothing... just thinking...". She slightly increased her pumping motions.

"Oh god...Hmmm...Thinking about what ?"

"Won't tell you..."

He retreated from her warm depths, smirking.

"Noooooooo... please... don't stop...", Yume whined.

"Not before you tell me what you have in mind."

She sighed out of frustration.

"Fine... It's been a while since I had such a good time with a customer...", she admitted.

"I told you not to call me like that !", he groaned.

"How do you want me to call you ? I'm not used to such a... relationship..."

"You could call me... hmmmmm...". Itachi couldn't finish his sentence. Yume kept on with her ministrations. This conversation was ruining the mood of the moment.

"Relax... we're alone... we're naked... and cold... What would you say about... me to warm you up ?", she murmured to his ear.

"Tempting..."

His hands went back to her cavern... but she took them away from her. She re-opened the cloak and changed her position. He crossed his legs, allowing her to sit down there. She was now facing him, her legs wrapped around his waist, rubbing their hips together.

Itachi felt helpless as he moaned needly. His penis almost ached under her skillful touch. Yume gently caressed his cheeks, looking at him fondly. A ray of light hit their face... and Itachi could appreciate how amazing her eyes were. The lack of true natural light in her bedroom had hidden how beautiful they were. A pale shade of green, circling her pupil. This almond green was itself circled by a ring of dark blue. It was as if he was looking at the sea... or something as soothing as the ocean...

He didn't want to leave her eyes... she blushed like a little girl who was about to be kissed by her boyfriend.

"Your eyes are... they are... I feel...", Itachi stuttered.

"Shhhhhhh..."

As they kissed again, she gently took his hard member and placed the head at her entrance. Itachi's hands slid to her hips, sending shivers through her spine. The cloak fell from his shoulders.

The fresh air on their skin... the sun... their senses were well awake... Itachi put his hands on her hips... and slightly pushed them down. The warmth he was in now spread to his whole body. As he slowly began to move inside his mistress, he leaned on her neck and nibbled her soft skin, his hot breathe sending more shivers through her.

She panted more as he covered her breasts with his hands. She enjoyed the way he had to touch her chest... tenderly and roughly at the same time... utterly pleasing her... as if it was the first time he was doing this...

She moved a bit her hips... allowing Itachi to reach her sweet spot each time he thrust in. She moaned louder, her eyes closed, when he finally increased his pace. Yume leaned backward, her head tipped back in ecstasy... exposing her bust to Itachi's lust. He lovingly kept one of her boobs in his hand and sucked on her nipple as his free hand stroked the nape of her neck. Their moans echoed in the wind... how much time did it last ? Who knew ? Who cared ?

They were now totally losing themselves in the act. Both were gasping for air. Itachi was holding Yume close to him... forehead against forehead... eyes tightly shut... feeling her burning walls crushing him... a few more seconds and he... oh yes... he was close...

"Itachi..."

This voice... in his head... oh no... not now...

"ITACHI !!!", the voice insisted threateningly.

"Yes... P... Pein-sama...", he stammered.

"What ?", Yume asked between two moans.

Pein's voice was reckless. "Gathering... now...come back immediately."

"H... Hai..."

"What the hell are you doing ???", Pein harshly inquired."Hurry !!! Now !!!"

Itachi couldn't answer his leader. He didn't want to frighten Yume by talking to someone who was talking inside of his mind... but he failed dismally. Having no answer, Pein decided to come and see what was going on. The blurred dark silhouette appeared in Itachi's back... just when the raven and his prey climaxed. But Yume didn't fully enjoy this blissful moment, noticing the intruder. She clang more tightly if possible to Itachi, shivering like mad.

"Yume... you're suffocating me..."

"Who are you ???", Yume almost shouted at Pein.

"No wonder why Itachi didn't answer my summon... he was busy..."

Itachi turned his head to see Pein. He could swear the man was smirking.

"Don't look at him", the young man ordered his girl.

Yume obeyed and hid her face in Itachi's neck. The nukenin from Konoha glared at Pein.

"Were you spying on me ?", the weasel asked.

"Of course. You're an Akatsuki member. What are you doing so far from the brothel ?"

"It's obvious, isn't it ?", Itachi hissed. How dared Pein disturbed him at such an intimate moment ???

Pein coldly laughed. "Now you're done, take her back to Kazuko and hurry to come back."

"Hai."

The dark man disappeared, leaving the two lovers quite shocked.

"I'm so sorry... I'll take you back to the brothel."

"It's not your fault...", she whispered, softly kissing his lips."I spent a very nice moment with you. It's all I need to remember."

Itachi smiled at her. She grabbed their clothes and helped him to get dressed. She quickly put her yukata on, but kept her underwear in her hand, as they were still wet.

Itachi lifted her smaller frame in his arms and hurried to the brothel. During their trip, her arms were wrapped around his neck, her fingers stroking the sensitive skin there. Her head was nestled on his shoulder, and he knew she was looking at him. How he wanted to get lost in her eyes again... but he couldn't risk to bump into a tree...

Soon, they arrived to the pleasure house. Silently, Itachi jumped on the small balcony of her room. The two clones were still there. One of them came to open the window before both vanished. Itachi slowly walked to the bed and settled her there. He leaned over her and put a small peck on her forehead.

"Thank you... my precious...", he murmured to her ear.

"What for ?"

"For making me feel alive."

She blushed as she smiled at him. He looked so serene... so peaceful... She lightly brushed his lips from the tip of the fingers.

"I wish you could stay here...", she sighed.

"I'll come back. Just wait for me."

"I will. Take care of you..."

She watched him leave the room by the door, to tell Kazuko he had to go. She lay down on the mattress and closed her eyes as she played with her necklace.

"I miss him already... how long will we have to wait ???"

Then someone knocked at the door. A customer. She deeply and sadly sighed and went back to work.

********************************************************************************

Itachi arrived at the Akatsuki headquarters an hour later. He was slightly panting. He joined the whole organization in the meeting room.

"About time, un !", Deidara spat.

"What the hell were you doing ?", Hidan asked.

Before Itachi could invent a lie, Pein answered."He was pretty busy. Screwing a whore seemed much more important than our meeting."

The whole room roared of laughter, quickly stopping when they noticed his Sharingan was activated.

"But I must say... I understand you, Itachi. She's a nice piece of flesh...", Pein sniggered.

Itachi clenched his fists, but answered nothing. And the meeting began.

When it was finally over, thirty minutes later, Itachi walked back to his room. He needed to change of clothes. Those he was wearing were a bit damp. A nice surprise was waiting for him when he got rid of his black T-shirt. It was the origin of the wetness of his garment. He had no clue how she did it, but Yume had managed to slip her lace panties under his T-shirt. It was red, obviously. As fragile as a spider web. He buried his face in the fabric and took a deep breath. It was a nice gift... really...

Five minutes later, Kisame entered the room... and did his best not to laugh at what he saw. Itachi was still sniffing the underwear.

"Itachi-san ?", the shark asked, a bit embarrassed.

Itachi quickly hid his present in his back, his face as red as the delicate fabric.

"I won't ask you if you're a pervert... but dinner is ready", Kisame told him, looking at anything but his partner.

"Thanks, Kisame... I join you in a moment."

"Fine."

Kisame waited to be far enough from the room to laugh his ass off. It was so fun !!! Itachi addicted to feminine underwear... he was surprised the weasel didn't get a nosebleed from doing that !!!

He was still laughing while they were eating, earning a nasty look from his teammate and questions from the others. But he valued his life, and said nothing.

Then, this night, and every night after this episode, Itachi used to touch the soft small piece of clothe before falling asleep, a discreet smile on his lips.

********************************************************************************

**I had a lot of troubles to write this chapter... partly because it's Valentine's day (I'm single...) and because this love scene was absolutely annoying to write. I'm so lucky Pein came and shortened it !!! XDDDDD Thank you for your reviews ! I promise the next chapter will be more... more something !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Itachi and the whole Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters were created by my twisted brain.**

**Warning : Mature content. If you can't stand to read sexual scenes or swearing, then bye bye !**

********************************************************************************

The whore and the nukenin

Chapter 13

Not this time, Itachi...

And time flew far too fast.

The young Uchiha had no time for himself, going from mission to mission. He had barely time to eat and sleep... The worst moment of those days was when he fell asleep. He was dreaming about Yume. His dreams weren't full of sexual frenzy... It was just the two of them, simply hugging each other tenderly. And every time he woke up, he could still feel her warmth around him, as if the dream didn't want to end.

Itachi finally managed to go back to the Akatsuki hideout, more exhausted than he never felt before. He settled down on his mattress and immediately fell asleep.

Twelve hours later, when Itachi woke up in his bedroom in, alone as usual, he felt awfully empty. He hated how cold his bed was without Yume... Two months he didn't see his sweetheart... Two months only dreaming about her...

_First, take a shower. Second, ask Pein if I could leave for a couple of days... I'm sure he thinks I'm addicted to sex, now... Tch... I don't care._

He hurried to Pein's office. But the pierced man wasn't alone. Deidara was there.

"Excuse me to bother you, Pein-sama, but I'd like to know if you have any mission for me, today", Itachi asked, not caring about the nukenin from Iwa.

"I have nothing for you. The next mission is meant for Deidara", their leader mumbled as he looked for the informations about the said mission.

"Fine. I can ask you to leave for a few days, then..."

Pein looked at Itachi angrily. "May I ask where you're planning to spend those 'few days', as you said ???"

Itachi didn't want to talk about the brothel in front of Deidara. But Pein guessed and absolutely didn't care about it.

"Itachi, is it absolutely necessary for you to leave the hideout only to fuck some random whore ??? Can't you just go and rape the first girl you meet ???", Pein snarled.

"She's not a..."

"I don't give a shit about who she is for you !!!", Pein yelled. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll give you the mission Deidara was supposed to do. Once it's done, you come back here and give me your report. And... there's no question for you to go to Kazuko's brothel before I say so. Did you get my point, Itachi ???"

Itachi stiffened. "Yes, sir", he hissed.

"Long time I didn't screw someone...un..."

"Well... I allow you to go to Kazuko's brothel, Deidara. Given that Itachi will be doing your job, you have some free time. Show your ring to Kazuko. She'll understand."

"Is it free ? I don't want our dear Kakuzu to rip out my heart because I wasted money for sex...un...", Deidara chuckled.

"Of course it is. Let's see it as a kind of partnership", Pein muttered.

Itachi did his best to stay calm... but he was more than furious. How he wanted to use his Sharingan on those two bastards... three days of mental torture for both... damn, it would be a real pleasure.

_I need to be patient. But I can't stand to imagine Deidara screw her... No, I need to be confident. Kazuko isn't stupid. She won't give Yume to another Akatsuki member... I hope..._

Itachi bowed and left the room after Pein gave him the scroll containing informations about the mission. Deidara was about to follow him, but changed his mind.

"Pein-sama... how did you know about Itachi's question, un ? Is your Rinnegan that powerful ?"

"I don't need my kekkai genkai to guess about it. As soon as he knows he has free time, he asks me to go to that brothel. First, I thought he only needed to release... but I'm sure it's a bit more than that. I caught him in action with one of Kazuko's girls. They weren't in the brothel, though."

"Then how did you know she was one of them, un ?"

"She was with Kazuko when we had our agreement. Quite a nice girl...", Pein casually said.

Well well well... how interesting...

"How does she look like ?", the blond asked.

"Long hair, pale skin... but the most striking of her features is her eyes. Blue-green. She was wearing a red yukata."

Deidara smirked. It could be fun if...

"Thank you very much for your permission, Pein-sama. Can I leave, now ?"

"Sure."

Deidara didn't waste time. He walked to his bedroom to put some casual clothes on and leave his headband there. No need to tell the other customers he belonged to a secret and evil organization... He then asked Kisame where the brothel was. Finally, he took the road to the said pleasure house.

It was Kazuko who opened the door.

"Welcome, sir."

"Thanks", Deidara said as he showed her his ring."I want a girl for the night."

"Of course. Do you have a particular desire ?"

"Surprise me..."

Kazuko grinned and lead him to a small private room. The twins Itachi dismissed, Mayu and Sayu, were nonchalantly sitting on the big black leather couch, wearing nothing but gold bracelets on their wrists.

"Girls, take good care of him... I'll send someone to bring you sake and sweets", Kazuko told them.

"You can trust us, Kazuko-san...", Mayu said.

"...to make him at his ease", Sayu ended.

Deidara licked his lips. It was a marvelous gift that woman gave him. His hand-mouths would have something much more enjoyable to do. He was tired of pleasing himself with his own tongues... and now he had at his disposal two lustful young women, visibly eager to taste him in every way.

"What don't you sit down...", the eldest girl purred.

"...and let us pamper you..."

Deidara smirked as he sat down between his attractive new friends. The two whores got closer to the incognito nukenin and rubbed their boobs against his torso. Mayu, the elder girl, started to kiss the blond man's lips while her sister nibbled the skin of his neck. Deidara moaned under their skillful ministrations. They had barely started to tease him that his pants were already too tight for him...

"Mayu... let me kiss him now..."

"Not yet..."

"Pleaase... I wanna taste him..."

Mayu stopped her kiss and glared at Sayu." What about birthright ???"

"Onee-san, I hate when you..."

"Calm down, kitties... I know a way to please both of you at the same time...", the nukenin whispered.

As he said so, Deidara slipped his hands between his lovers' thighs and let his hungry tongues do their job. As he expected, the girls panted as they spread their legs more, their bodies begging for more.

"Hmmm... interesting..."

"Yeah... indeed..."

"Now I need YOU to do something for me."

The twins grinned at him. With a perfect synchronism, their soft hands made their way under his pants... and gently imprisoned his erected member, intertwining their fingers. They painfully slowly began the same pumping motion he used to perform on himself. But it felt so much better...

"Damn... it's great... amazing...", Deidara muttered.

"Thank you...", the twins answered.

He saw them through his half-lidded eyes releasing his boner from its clothes. Pre-cum was already leaking down his penis, wetting Sayu and Mayu's fingers.

"Right when we were..."

"... dead thirsty..."

They knelt on the couch and leaned over Deidara's gift. His whole slender body began to shiver when their burning tongues lightly brushed him, cleaning his semen out of him. Mayu began by the tip, then went to the base, while Sayu did the opposite movement. Being a human ice cream was damn enjoyable.

"Oh god... you're both so hot... I don't know which one I'll screw first..."

Before the twins could answer, someone knocked at the door.

"It must be the sake... Come in !"

The door opened. The first thing Deidara noticed was her yukata. A crimson yukata. He lifted his eyes to see the newcomer properly. Long auburn hair... but he couldn't see the color of her eyes because of the lack of bright light in the room. Nonetheless...

"Here's your sake, sir..."

She bent over the small table in front of the couch and placed three sake cups and a bottle of fresh alcohol. But doing that, the light coming from one of the many candles of the room reflected on her silver necklace, catching Deidara's attention. At first, he didn't realize what it was, busy as he was with Sayu and Mayu...

"Nice necklace, un..."

She drew herself up and glared at him. "Thank you, sir."

"Come closer, so I can have a better view..."

The young woman obeyed and walked to the curious shinobi. Deidara gently pushed the twins away from him. "Kneel down, now."

As soon as she was settled, Deidara grabbed the collar of her yukata and lowered it until her perfectly round breasts were at hand. She didn't move while he was playing with her garment.

"Why don't you sit on my lap ? It's much more comfortable than the floor, un..."

She did as she was told and straddled the blond. She had a weird look on her face. Deidara lowered her yukata to her hips. Surely... she was gorgeous... he let his tongues taste the sweet skin of her sides, biting his lower lip. A twisted smile came across her face.

"You should stop that now", she said, looking slightly annoyed.

"You don't like it ? I am veeeeery good in bed, un..."

She calmly laughed."Would you appreciate to see your... thing... covered in blood ? I don't think so."

"What if I don't give a shit about it ?", he teased. Without waiting for her answer, he seized her hips and pressed them hard against his boner. "I'm sure I would enjoy it..."

She smiled at him as she passed her arms around his shoulders... and scratched his neck to blood.

"OUCH !!!", he yelled, clutching his hands where she had hurt him. She took advantage of this to leave the couch to arrange her clothes.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood...". Looking supremely indifferent, she walked out of the room.

"Hey !!!"

"Don't mind her...", Mayu told him.

"Yume's less skilled...", Sayu kept on.

"...Than us...", they ended.

They went back to what they were doing with enthusiasm. Deidara forgot about the small remaining pain he felt and prepared himself to be drowned in an ocean of lust. Though he was still hesitating which one would be the first to be filled by him.

But he completed the thing he came here for. He had put a name and a face on a brand new project.

********************************************************************************

**This chapter was a pain in my ass... and I had no will no describe what Deidara was about to do... Still there is a lot of possibilities with two hand-mouths... **

**The next chapter is almost ready, and I'd like to apologize for not updating my fics regularly... Gomen gomen gomen !!!**

**I'd like to thank all my readers and people who faved this story. It means a lot, I'm glad you like it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Itachi and the whole Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters were created by my twisted brain.**

**Warning : Mature content. If you can't stand to read sexual scenes or swearing, then bye bye !**

********************************************************************************

The whore and the nukenin

Chapter 14

Warning and relaxation

Yume quickly walked back to her bedroom, pissed off. That stupid blond man was a jerk. His disgusting tongues had let saliva on her skin. It was just gross...

_I'm not that easy to tease, you moron... I just hope he won't complain about my behavior to Kazuko-san..._

She opened the door of her bedroom... and couldn't believe her eyes. Itachi was waiting for her, leaning against the window. She couldn't see his lips, hidden behind the collar of his cloak, but she knew he was smiling. A bright smile came across her face as she ran at him. They hugged each other for a long time, saying nothing, just savoring that precious moment.

Then Yume broke their embrace and faced away from him, pouting. "I've been waiting for you...", she mumbled.

"I'm sorry... I had so many missions to complete... no time for anyone or anything...", Itachi answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I thought you forgot about me."

"I can tell you my subconscious reminds me about you every night", the nukenin chuckled.

Yume looked up at her lover, only to find out how tired he was... and worried...

"Oh my... you look...", Yume gasped as she gently stroked his cold cheeks.

"Hn. I'm ok, but I can't stay long. I have another mission to do."

Yume frowned and shook her head. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere like this !"

"Hu ?"

"You can barely keep your eyes open ! Do you want to get injured because you were too tired to be careful ???", the whore inquired threateningly.

"I don't really have the choice...", Itachi groaned.

"We'll see that !" She firmly took his hand and led him to her bed. "Now, take off your clothes and lie down".

"Yume, it's not a good idea... I can't...". Itachi had no time to finish his sentence. The young woman pushed him on the mattress before straddling him. "Yume !"

"Shut up and wait a sec."

She opened his cloak and lifted his T-shirt up to his neck, revealing his delicious body. Too bad she couldn't take advantage of him, right now.

Itachi had no clue about her plans. "What are you..."

She put her hands on his pecs and let her chakra spread into his exhausted body through his meridians. Unwillingly, Itachi relaxed under the touch. He already felt better since he held her close to him, but now... it was like he was reloading his body. A new energy was now traveling through him. A few minutes later, she stopped, slightly panting.

"Feeling better ?", Yume asked as she cuddled against his bare chest.

"Yes... I could stay awake for three days..."

She laughed. "I'm don't know if it would last that much, but I think it will help you to complete your mission safely."

He tenderly caressed her back. "You're too nice..."

She smiled at him. "Now you can go. Promise me you'll take care of you..."

Itachi gently kissed the soft lips that did him so much good... before switching of places. "I'll have to, if I want to thank you for what you just did..."

"You still look worried... what's wrong ?"

"I wasn't supposed to come here before my leader said so but... I needed to warn you", Itachi said, a serious expression on his face.

"Warn me ? About what ?"

"I guess he's already here... there's a nukenin here, belonging to Akatsuki, like me. He has long blond hair, blue eyes and..."

"Two hand-mouths ?", Yume completed.

"Did he lay his hands on you ????", Itachi harshly asked her.

"He tried. I scratched his neck to blood. Then I left the room."

"You should be very careful about him, Yume. Tell Kazuko not to let him go with you. This guy is a maniac", Itachi warned her.

"Stop worrying about me. He's with Mayu and Sayu. They will blow his mind the right way."

"I just hope he won't blow them away...". He kissed her forehead and left the bed. "If I complete the mission soon enough, I'll try to come back here. But I can't promise you that."

"I know you have a lot of things to deal with. And I can be patient when it's worth it", she told him with a kinky wink.

Itachi smiled and left he room by the window.

He reached the village he was meant to sneak in at night. It took less time to arrive there than he thought. Yume's treatment surely helped a lot. Grinning, he went to complete his mission.

********************************************************************************

After Itachi left her, Yume joined Kazuko. "Kazuko-san, I have a favor to ask you."

"Tell me, dear", the older woman said as she checked the money a customer just gave her.

"That man the twins are pleasing... I don't want him to be my customer..."

"I guess you displeased him, didn't you ?", Kazuko absently answered.

"Kind of... but please, do that for me..."

The madam laughed. "No problem. But you really should do something about your temper."

"Hey ! I can't control my hormones, this week !"

Kazuko chuckled. "That's partly why menopause is great..."

********************************************************************************

It took a whole day to Itachi to get the many patrols' paths and schedule. Then breaking into the head of the village's house and steal a bunch of scrolls was only too easy for the talented shinobi he was.

He completed his mission much faster than he thought... and Pein had given him three days to achieve his task...

_Now it's done, I can spend the rest of the delay with my favorite doctor... Let's go !_

But Itachi spent too much chakra on his way back to the brothel, impatient he was to join Yume. When he finally knocked at her window, he was in sweat... and hungry. She hurried to let him come in.

"Wow ! You did your job very fast !", she told him as she took his cloak off to put it in her closet. "You know what ? I'll prepare you a good hot bath, and you'll relax... and I'll fetch you something to eat", she laughed as she heard his stomach groan.

She walked to the bathroom, turned the water on and added a few drops of lavender essential oil in the steamy water. "You can have your bath, now."

Itachi entered the small room, naked, and leaned on his lover. "Is it me, or you're the sweetest girl I've ever met ?"

"Baka... now, before you settle down in the bathtub, tell me if some makis suit you."

"It would be perfect for me... thank you, koibito."

Yume suddenly blushed. This simple word... touched her soul... and broke something deep within her. She nervously smiled at him... and went to the kitchen. She locked the door behind her and let her tears run on her cheeks, biting her thumb to silence her hiccups. It took a couple of minutes for her to calm down. Koibito... it reminded her of so many memories...

She prepared a tray with a wide variety of makis, and some green tea. Before she went back to her bedroom, she warned Kazuko that "a certain customer" was keeping her company. The madam nodded and let her go.

Itachi was taking advantage of the hot water, humming. He was in a very good mood, tonight. Nonetheless, when Yume opened the door, his first reflex was to take a kunai in his pouch, on the small stool behind his head.

She was surprised at first, then she giggled. "Am I so scary that you feel the need to threaten me ? Or is the food I'm bringing you not good enough for you ?"

"Gomen... another reflex...", he apologized.

"I understand. After all, maybe I poisoned the food...", she evilly said as she put his weapons on the ground to put the tray on the stool.

"I see you brought food for two... then I can conclude that the makis are safe to eat."

"How do you know I don't have the antidote ???"

Itachi sat up and gently grabbed her neck, pulling her closer to him. "It means that, if I want to survive, I'd have to taste it on your lips...", he whispered as he imprisoned her delicate mouth into a deep and loving kiss. "Why don't you join me ? There's something I'd like to give you..."

A sorry smile appeared on her face. "I'm sorry... I can't."

"Why that ?"

She coughed as her face turned to a deep shade of red. "I... er... I'm... indisposed..."

"You don't look sick to me..."

"It's not that meaning !", she exclaimed. _Oh god, that's embarrassing..._, she thought.

Itachi was a bit lost. "Explain it to me, then !"

She took a deep breathe. "I... I've got the curse..."

"You've got what ?"

"I'VE GOT MY PERIOD !!!", Yume angrily shouted.

It was Itachi's turn to blush like mad. "Oh..."

An awkward silence followed that weird conversation. Neither of them knew what to say. Finally, Yume seized a salmon maki.

"Open your mouth. It's time to eat", she muttered.

Itachi complied and let her shove the maki into his mouth. It was delicious.

"I never thought that one day I'd be pampered like a prince...", Itachi smiled as Yume kept on feeding him. "I'm not sure I deserve such a treatment..."

"I really don't think that you can enjoy that kind of small pleasure at your place", she giggled. "Besides... Only I decide if a cust... if someone is worth my attention."

"I'm very flattered. Thank you."

This time, the kiss came from Yume. The passion overwhelmed them quickly. But he wasn't in a good position to take advantage of her breasts... Yet, he forgot everything when the young whore sensually stroked his muscular chest. Progressively, she went lower and lower... Itachi gasped when she softly took possession of his manhood.

"That's not fair, Yume..."

"Hmmm... why ?"

"I can't touch you the way... oooooh... I'd like to...", Itachi hissed.

"I don't need you to touch me... to feel pleasure."

She squeezed his hard member more and more as she pumped him. He was tired, but he didn't want to disappoint his sweet princess, even if he couldn't penetrate her. The louder he moaned, the faster she moved her hand, lightly brushing his balls with her fingertips. The burning knot both they felt in their stomach was about to explode. Yume knew he was close... his length was pulsing in her palm.

"Yume... oh... oh god..."

Itachi tipped his head back as he released in his bath, moaning even louder. Yume kissed his forehead as he tried to catch his breathe.

"Now... you should get out of the water and go to bed. You're ready to sleep", Yume smiled.

"Hn. You join me ?", Itachi asked as he stood up and let the young woman wrap a large towel around his waist.

"In a few minutes. I have... things to attend to."

Not willing to make a fool of himself, Itachi didn't answer and left the bathroom. Yume was now free to get rid of the blood staining her intimacy. Damn, that kind of feminine problem was freaking annoying...

As soon as she was ready, she put black cotton panties on and walked to her bed. Itachi was lying on his side, already asleep. She silently giggled and lay down beside him. Although he was deeply asleep, he felt her body close to him and instinctively nestled his head on her chest and imprisoned her with his arms. She closed her eyes, sighing happily, and join him in the land of dreams as she stroked his silky hair.

********************************************************************************

**Hum... I must say that this chapter was a complete improvisation. I wanted to put another one I wrote, but Deidara changed my plans. I hope you like, even if the sex scene is dreadful... ^^"**

**Poor Itachi... He kind of grew up surrounded by males and never was confronted to menstruations... XDDDD**

**Thank you very much for your reviews ^^. You have no idea how much I appreciate them.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Itachi and the whole Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters were created by my twisted brain.**

**Warning : Mature content. If you can't stand to read sexual scenes or swearing, then bye bye !**

**********************************************************************

The whore and the nukenin

Chapter 15

A good morning...?

The sun had barely began to shine that Itachi slowly woke up. The warmth surrounding him wasn't a dream this time. He deeply sighed in contentment, gently rubbing his cheek on Yume's breasts. He wondered if waking up every morning in such a bliss could become tiresome...

_Maybe for normal people... but I'm not a common man. So, in a certain way, I'm glad to be a fugitive... although she would deserve something better than some random short moments together..._

He held his breath when Yume moved a bit in her sleep, slightly pressing her thigh against Itachi's member, which was awake too. Itachi gritted his teeth, not daring to moan and wake her up too. This time, he would wake her up in a interesting and pleasant way.

Itachi crawled a bit deeper in the bed, until his face was perfectly facing her boobs. He lightly brushed her nipples with the tip of his nose, doing small circles around them. Maybe the teasing worked... Yume moved again, and was now lying on her back, her breasts perfectly exposed.

_Exactly what the doctor prescribed..._

He slowly straddled the sleeping woman, sticking his hips on her panties. With caution, his hands took possession of his favorites toys. They were so warm and soft... it was impossible to resist...

Itachi closed his eyes and let his instinct lead his greedy lips to her hardened delicate nipples. It reminded him of the game he played when she was sick... but this time, tasting her this way was giving him much more pleasure. While his mouth was busy, he began to slowly rub his penis on her pelvis. The texture of the fabric made wonders against the thin sweet skin of his manhood.

He felt so hot... although he knew that no penetration would be possible, this time... Yume squirmed under his lustful and delicious bites. The small moans she was making only made him more aroused.

"Hmm... aaaah..."

His hips went faster against hers, wetting her panties with the precum leaking on his tip. The pleasure drowning him made him tighten his grip on her breasts, biting them hard enough to hear Yume whine. He then felt her hands running across his back. Itachi smiled as she scratched his back every time he changed of victim. The nukenin loudly moaned when she imprisoned his waist with her legs, increasing the rubbing movement that drove Itachi crazy and multiplying Yume's pleasure.

"Yume... Squeeze me harder... pleaaaaase..."

"Yes... yes... YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS !!!"

As she climaxed, she brutally bucked her hips, crushing Itachi's length between them. He roughly bit her neck when he let his seeds spill and cover their bellies.

Beginning your day with an orgasm... it was simply great. Itachi rolled on his back, letting Yume rest on his firm torso. Their breathing were synchronized... both were smiling, enjoying such an intimate moment.

"Can I ask you something ?", Yume asked her lover, spreading small pecks on his chest.

"It will depend on the subject, but I'll try to answer."

The young whore took a deep breath. "Are there any women in your organization ?"

"Why do you want to know about that ?"

"That blond guy that was here yesterday... he really looked like a woman. If I didn't feel his thing when he asked me to sit on his lap, I would have never known he was a male..."

Itachi laughed his ass off, hardly breathing. "I think you're not the only one to be mistaken..."

"Can you answer my question, then ?"

"We have only one woman in Akatsuki", the dark-haired man answered.

"How is she like ?", Yume inquired.

Itachi was in such a good mood that he decided to joke. "Humm... she's very good-looking. She has deep blue hair, tied into a small bun with a paper flower in it. She's an origami master. She's taller than you, and more muscled, obviously. Her skin is as soft as velvet, and her breasts... perfectly round and firm... they make me want to be a baby again..."

"How come you know her body that well ?", Yume casually asked him, her voice barely shaking with jealousy. But Itachi didn't get the threat and kept on with his embellished description.

"I'm lucky her cloak isn't the same as mine. Hers hides nothing. And there's only a bathroom for all of us. It happens that we have to share it... and take a shower together, to save water... She often asks me to rub her back... then more and... I must say she has an incredible tongue. She used with me positions I never thought possible to perform !"

He didn't see coming what happened next. Yume had quickly grabbed the pillow under Itachi's head and started hitting his face with it. Itachi was so surprised he had no time to react, and could do nothing but endure her wrath. He had no much choice, though. He didn't want to hurt her while overcoming her.

"Yume ! OUCH !!! What... stop that !!!", the nukenin cried, dazed.

"HELL NO !!! HOW DARE YOU ???", she yelled.

"Dare what ???"

"TELLING ME ABOUT YOUR SEXCAPADES UNDER THE SHOWER WITH ANOTHER WOMAN !!! ASSHOLE !!!"

"But... but... I was just kidding !!!"

"KIDDING ???"

"Of course !!! I just wanted to tease you !!!"

"TEASE ME WHEN MY HORMONES ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY ??? ARE YOU NUTS OR SOMETHING ???"

"I agree it wasn't... OUCH... the smartest thing to do...", he stuttered, still trying to protect his face behind his arms.

"SMART MY ASS !!!"

As far as Itachi could remember, he never saw such brutal changes of mood. He wasn't an expert, but he never thought that hormones could turn the sweetest girl in the worst enraged woman ever. It was pretty scary.

Yume was still hitting him with her pillow when she suddenly stopped, and held her stomach, shivering. Her features were tensed. She was in pain.

"What's wrong ?", Itachi asked from behind his forearms.

Yume released him and lay down beside him, back to him. "A cramp... it's normal, don't worry."

"Can't you do something about it ?", he asked her as he leaned over her trembling body.

"It's a natural thing, then I can't do anything about it. Could you just hold me tight a few minutes ? Please..."

Itachi did as he was told. He wrapped his arm around her aching belly, hugging her tenderly. "If I knew you'd be so... reactive... I would have hold my tongue. Excuse me, sweetheart..."

Yume shook her head. "You shouldn't apologize... I shouldn't blame you... when I can't be faithful to you..."

"It's not your fault. It's your job, but it doesn't mean you enjoy it. My job is to kill people, and I can tell you I already slaughtered too many people..."

Yume looked up at him and stroked his cheek. "I wish you were the only one I would ever take care of."

Itachi gently took her hand and kissed it. "I know. But I'm not jealous. I know you care about me. It's all I need to know."

The young prostitute changed of position and swiftly kissed his lips before nesting her face in his neck. "How did you become a nukenin ?"

As he didn't answer, she looked up at him again. The look on Itachi's face made her regret her question.

"Forget about my question. I didn't mean to be indiscreet...", she murmured as she nuzzled into his neck, taking advantage of the warm and tender flesh there with her tongue.

"I'm not ready to tell you about my past... You can reproach me about it, given that I know more about you than you know about me..."

"I'll be patient. I'm very good at waiting", she quietly answered as he chuckled.

They stayed a long moment like this, saying nothing. But time was running out, and Itachi had to go back to the hideout. Yume healed the scratches on his back and helped him to get dressed.

"I'm so sorry I spoiled the last moments you were with me..."

"Shut up and give me your lips", he lustfully groaned as he wildly pressed their bodies together, making her wince. "Oh... gomenasai..."

She laughed and let his tongue caress hers, tasting themselves a last time.

"I have no idea when I'll be able to come back. I hate not knowing when I'll see you next", Itachi whispered.

"I know. But it doesn't matter. I just hope I'll be better when I'll enjoy your company again."

"Take care of you, and don't forget about what I told you concerning...", Itachi began.

"I already warned Kazuko, and I promise you I'll be careful. I hope your journey will go safely."

He kissed her forehead and left the room by the window. She sighed, cured Itachi's bite on her neck, got dressed and went to the entry. Kazuko was there, welcoming two customers. Yume waited for the men to be taken by other whores.

"Good morning, Yume."

"Good morning, Kazuko-san."

"Is there a problem ? You look sad", the older woman inquired as she looked at the younger one.

"I'm fine. I would like to take my turn downstairs now, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. They already had breakfast. You'll just have to take them to the bathroom and play with them", Kazuko absently said.

At that moment, Deidara went down the stairs and joined the two women. He thanked the madam and held Yume back when she wanted to leave the room. "Surely I deserve someone to take me back to the door, un... and this young lady will be perfect for that."

Kazuko had no time to answer. Yume did it for her. "I'll do it."

They slowly made their way to the door. She was expecting the blond nukenin to try something, but he did nothing. Their eyes met briefly when she opened the door to let him leave the house.

But something suddenly came to her mind. Her lover had just left her bedroom. Consequently, it was highly possible that the two of them would meet on their way back to their lair. She needed to give her nukenin more time.

"Wait !!!", she gasped as she grabbed his hand.

"I have no time to waste, un !"

"I... Let me fulfill my latest fantasy..."

She took his hand to her mouth and, with no hesitation, deeply kissed Deidara's hand-mouth. The blond was stunned. He did nothing to stop her, hypnotized by what he was watching. She was abusing his hand-mouth in such a delicious way... It would be more than easy to seize her and fuck her senseless right here, right now... But no. It would be far too easy.

Yume did her best to hide from the man what she was really thinking. It tasted like clay... like dirt... it was absolutely disgusting... She would have to brush her teeth as least twice to get rid of that taste.

_Come on, Yume... just a few more seconds... you can do it..._

Finally, a minute or so later, Yume let his hand go, slightly panting. Then, without a word, she walked back to the brothel and closed the door behind her, leaving a stupefied Deidara. She rushed to her bedroom and threw up. She felt better after that. She quickly brushed her teeth and went to the small room on the ground floor, where her help was needed.

********************************************************************************

**This time again, I'm not satisfied with what Itachi did to his favorite prostitute... I should sleep more... The next chapter needs a few modifications, but it will be on line this week end. I hope you're not too disappointed... BUT I SWEAR THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER !!! Dun kill me !!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Itachi and the whole Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters were created by my twisted brain.**

**Warning : Mature content. If you can't stand to read sexual scenes or swearing, then bye bye !**

*****************************************************************************

The whore and the nukenin

Chapter 16

Rendez-vous

Three weeks later, the nukenin from Konoha joined Pein in his office. Another boring and long mission, most likely... Pein went straight to the point.

"Itachi... You go for a week to go to Kusagakure, to spy on their leader. I need to know what he's doing at the moment. I'll contact you every night at 11pm, so you can give me the informations you obtained. You'll leave the country when Deidara will come to relieve you. Any question ?"

"Just a single question. Do you allow me to..."

"YES !!! NOW, OFF YOU GO !!!", the red-head roared.

Itachi did his best not to smile in front of the pierced man. He quickly packed a few things, plus water and food. He wanted to reach the hidden village of Grass as soon as possible. Of course it didn't mean that he would leave earlier Kusagakure... but the only thing that mattered to him was his sojourn to the brothel... with his Yume.

********************************************************************************

The week went by too slowly for him. He hated long missions like this one. And Deidara was two days late.

_Stupid brat... If it wasn't for the good time I'm about to spend, I would take my time to kill him..._

And finally, Deidara joined Itachi outside the village by the end of the morning. Itachi deeply breathed before telling the blond about the mission he had to complete. His substitute nodded. Itachi could at last leave the place, hurrying toward Iwa no Kuni... toward Yume. He was smiling behind the collar of his cloack.

He arrived there in the middle of the afternoon. But all the shutters were closed. An old man was sitting in front of the door.

"Hello, sir", the elder man said.

"Hn. What are you doing here ?", Itachi inquired.

"The brothel is closed, today. I'm here to inform the potential customers and have a look at the house."

"Closed ?", the nukenin repeated.

"Every three months, Kazuko-san is taking her girls for a ritual."

"What kind ? Where ?"

"Purification. I don't remember where. My memory, you know..."

A quick use of his sharingans confirmed the man's words. Itachi sighed. Sadly. He cast a look at her window... and something caught his attention. A small piece of paper was stuck between the shutters. He jumped up there and took it.

"_I don't know if you'll come today, but I'm leaving this message anyway. I'm at the Amaterasu Temple for a ritual of purification. I won't come back here before tomorrow morning. But if you want to join me, I suggest you to be very discreet. This temple is kept by ninjas from Iwa no Kuni. I miss you. Yume."_

Itachi smiled again and took the road leading to the said Temple. Two hours later, he stopped. He could see the roof of the temple. Following Yume's piece of advice, he performed a henge no jutsu. He was now dressed like a common villager, with his hair untied. This temple was a place of pilgrimage. Nobody would pay attention to him.

He calmly walked to the small village, his bag on his shoulder. As he thought, nobody noticed him. He directly went to the temple, pretending he was bringing an offertory to the goddess. He finally noticed a group of young women, all wearing magnificent kimonos and sunshades. They looked like Geishas. Itachi immediately recognized Yume. She was absolutely gorgeous, in her gold and black kimono.

She left the group and walked toward the altar where Itachi was. She looked up at him... and a wide smile came across her face. Yume made a small gesture, inviting him to come. The dark-haired man followed her to an empty room in the temple before they tightly hugged each other. Itachi let her soft honeysuckle perfume intoxicate him.

"You had my message... I'm so glad to see you...", she whispered as her lover tenderly kissed her neck.

"I missed you too. How did you know it was me ? I thought my disguise was perfect", Itachi wondered.

The prostitute looked up at him, a loving smile on her lips. "Your eyes betrayed you. Every time our eyes meet, I feel my heart jump. It seems a bit stupid, I know..."

"Absolutely not. You truly look like a geisha. You're beautiful."

She laughed. "A real Geisha has her obi attached in her back. It's easier for us if it's attached in front of the kimono. And they wear a particular bun too."

"But still, you're a Geisha to me."

"Thank you, Danna."

"Danna ?", Itachi chuckled.

"That's how they call their protector. And I think it suits you", Yume giggled.

He deeply and tenderly kissed her. "Do I have the right to take you somewhere ?"

"As long as it's in the village, you can. But I'm afraid you'll have to pay me", the girl said, a bit embarrassed.

"I don't care."

"Wait for me here. I'll warn Kazuko-san."

She tried not to walk too fast. Prostitutes were to be available for customers, and running in the streets wasn't the best way to attract men. She met Kazuko and told her she had a potential customer. Kazuko said there was no problem, but she had to be back at the inn at night.

"Where are you planning to take me ?", Yume asked her Danna.

"Let's go for a walk. The woods are quite nice, here."

"That's perfect."

As they walked toward the trees, Itachi asked her a question.

"The old man I've met at the brothel said you're here for a ritual of purification. How does it work ?"

"We pray the goddess to purify our souls and bodies. Then we wash our body in the small lake inside of the temple", Yume explained.

"Did you already do the ritual ?"

"Yes. It's quite boring, but we don't work until the ritual is done."

"Did someone..."

"Not yet... I'm not the most attractive and skilled girl of the brothel, you know..."

"I didn't know... I just know you... and I don't care about the other girls."

She slightly blushed.

They calmly went deep into the woods without a word. As soon as they were out of sight, Itachi squeezed her smaller frame against a tree and wildly kissed her. His lips were craving for her kisses, and their tongues were stroking each other, their sensual caresses making them horny.

"Too long I haven't tasted your lips... your skin...", Itachi groaned as he satisfied his desires.

He licked the skin of her neck. He moaned as her fingers found his skin under his T-shirt... She enjoyed every part of his body, especially after such a long time. A month...

"Yume... I need you so much..."

"Me too... but a kimono isn't easy to put back on..."

"I can learn quite fast."

He activated his sharingans, memorizing how it was done, and, still squeezing her against the tree, opened her kimono. Once she was exposed to him, he broke his henge no jutsu and undressed.

"Is it safe ?", Yume worried as she looked around.

"Don't worry. I'm a S-rank nukenin. I'm veeeery dangerous."

He delicately made her lie on the grass. He lay down on her body and covered them with his cloak.

"Afraid of being cold ?", she giggled.

"Afraid of exposing my best profile to a potential enemy."

He penetrated her while she was laughing. Her laughing changed to a moan.

It wasn't the first time she was making love outside of the brothel but... it was... different... more enjoyable... both were free... no clothes... no walls... no boundaries... just the two of them... nothing else mattered.

Itachi was slowly moving inside of her warm and welcoming core. Was it the wind ? The perfume of nature ? He felt so relaxed... all his senses were intensified... It was just... amazing...

They were nothing but tenderness, looking at each other straight in the eyes, without a word. The only sounds they were making were soft moans.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved a bit her hips. It felt so much better... She let her hands slide from his shoulders to his neck. She stroke his cheeks with her thumbs.

"So good... so much... hmmmm..."

"Koibito..."

She blushed. He smiled at her.

"Danna... kiss me...", she panted.

He gently kissed his beloved mistress. The gentleness quickly became wilderness. He thrust in farther and harder. Their kiss helped a lot to silence their screams of pleasure. Her hands slid on his shoulder blades... she buried her nails into his flesh. This small pain made the bliss he was already feeling so much more intense.

He grabbed her thighs and rolled on his back. She was on top of him, now. His hands went to her lower back and made her move her hips. She put her hands on his and moved with him. Both were so close... panting hard...

"Danna... p-please... hold me..."

He sat up and hugged her close to him, kissing her neck and shoulder. He felt her squeeze his length... she was ready... He pressed their hips together as hard as he could and captured her lips... and both came at the same time, shaking and moaning.

They stayed in this position for a long time. Itachi had buried his face in the warmth of her breasts while she was tenderly stroking and kissing his hair.

"Danna..."

"Hm?"

"Look at me...", she murmured.

He obeyed. She was smiling... and crying at the same time.

"What's wrong ?"

"Nothing... I'm just... I missed you so much...", she quietly said.

He kissed her again. "It's the same for me. I think I'm addicted to you."

She blushed again. Then the wind blew harder. It was almost night.

"I think we should go back to the village", Yume sadly stated.

"Hn."

They stood up. Itachi used his memories to arrange her kimono. She passed her fingers through her hair to brush them while he put his clothes back on. He performed a henge no jutsu again.

"Let's go, Geisha of my heart."

He took her hand and they walked to the village.

"I'm sorry to ask you that, but how much do I have to give you ?"

He didn't want to use the verb "to pay". It was gross. She smiled at him.

"I should ask you 2500 ryos... but don't worry about it. I took money with me."

"Why did you take money ?", he asked her.

"I wanted to buy you a small present..."

"Keep your money, then ! I'll tell Kazuko you were with me."

She stopped and looked at him, a serious expression on her face.

"When I warned her, I could have told her you were my customer. But here, walls have ears. It would have been too dangerous for you. I know you're a very gifted ninja, but I didn't want to take any risk."

He was stunned. She was much smarter than he thought..

"You thought about everything...", he chuckled.

"I just don't want you to get into trouble."

He tightly hugged her. "Thank you, my dearest..."

They finally reached the village, a bit sad that their time was already over. He accompanied her to her inn.

"You should take a room, here. The ninjas keeping the temple and the village are doing patrols in the woods", Yume advised him.

"When will you come back to the brothel ?"

"We're leaving tomorrow in the morning. I think we'll be at the brothel in the afternoon."

"Fine. Now about money..."

"Drop it, Danna. You'll pay another day, if you join me here again."

"It will be my pleasure..."

He leaned over her to kiss her a last time, but she put a finger across his lips, smiling bitterly.

"Kissing is forbidden..."

He sighed, kissed her on the forehead, and let her go.

"See you tomorrow, Koibito."

"Good night, Danna... sweet dreams..."

Itachi waited for her to join her bedroom, then booked a room for the night and asked for his dinner in his room. Following Yume's reasoning, he hid his Akatsuki cloak and his headband.

In the prostitutes' common bedroom.

"Yume-san. Can you give me your money ?", Kazuko asked her.

"Of course."

She handed the cash to the madam and sat down at the table with the other girls.

"About time ! How was your customer ?", Ayako inquired.

"Very kind. He thought we were Geishas."

"Really ?"

They all heartily laughed.

"So sweet !"

"What about sex ?"

"Amazing", Yume smiled.

"Better than that appetizing nukenin than comes only for you ?"

She blushed... then laughed. "Maybe so... maybe not..."

"Oh, come on ! Tell us !"

"Nope. I don't want you to tell him about it !"

They roared of laughter, before talking about something else. Then it was time to go to bed. But Yume couldn't sleep. She went to the window and looked at the moon. She opened the window and settled on the balcony. She was about to fall asleep when she felt something tickling her face. It was Itachi's hair. His feet were stuck to the wall above her by chakra adherence.

"You shouldn't fall asleep here. You'll catch a cold", Itachi purred.

He joined her on the balcony. "Go to bed. You'll have to be on form for tomorrow."

"And you should sleep more", she replied. "You look tired."

"I won't sleep now. Not until I get what I want..."

"What is it ?"

Itachi delicately took her chin between his fingers and kissed her. A passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight. Both didn't want that moment to end. Yet, their kiss finally ended.

"Now, I'll have sweet dreams about you", he sensually whispered to her ear.

"Me too... I can't wait for tomorrow..."

Itachi jumped on his own balcony and went back to his room, leaving a delighted Yume behind him.

It was a bit weird... a romantic nukenin... She smiled. She was probably the only one to know him this way...

She silently went back to her futon and quickly fell asleep, thinking about this beautiful afternoon she had spent with him. On his side, Itachi was licking his lips from time to time, as he was dreaming of his the prostitute that stole his heart.

**********************************************************************

**This chapter is dedicated to Koutou, who helped with the intro, and also to KalineReine. Your stories are a model for me. Thank you.**

**Cheeky-chan, I hope this one will please you too ^^**

**Thank you to people reviewing this story or simply reading it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : Itachi and the whole Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters were created by my twisted brain.**

**Warning : Mature content. If you can't stand to read sexual scenes or swearing, then bye bye !**

********************************************************************************

The whore and the nukenin

Chapter 17

Later...

The following morning, Itachi woke up quite early. After a quick shower, he performed a henge no jutsu again and he went downstairs to pay his bedroom. Kazuko's girls were still asleep. He left the inn and walked in the streets, looking for a place to have breakfast.

Ten minutes later, his nose led him to a sweet shop. He grinned, and walked in the place, trying hard not to drool on the floor. As soon as he was done there, he decided to take the road to the brothel, holding a small bag close to him.

The old man was still waiting outside of the pleasure house.

"You again ?", the older man chuckled as Itachi got closer to him. "I'm sorry, but Kazuko's girls aren't here yet. You'll have to come back later."

But the nukenin in disguise insisted. "I wonder if you could let me in. I'm a regular customer, here. I'm sure Kazuko-san wouldn't mind."

"I don't know who you are. Besides, she did strictly forbid me to let anyone enter the house."

Itachi perfectly understood the old man. He had no plan to wait for Yume anywhere but in her bedroom, though. Therefore, he discreetly used his powerful genjutsu on the guard. The vacant expression on his face told the ex-shinobi his opponent was trapped into his illusion. Itachi calmly opened the door and hurried toward Yume's room. He slowly undressed and settled down on the mattress. The fresh silk bed sheets felt good on his skin. And it would feel much better when Yume would join him.

********************************************************************************

Later that morning, Kazuko and her girls climbed into the carriage that took them to the town two days before. Yume was observing the woods they were crossing. A small smile was dancing on her face. She could still feel her lover's hands caressing every curve of her body... His skin against her skin... Sharing their bodies... Mixing their fluids...

All along the way, she was living those precious moments again and again, while her fingers played with the necklace he offered her. She couldn't wait for this evening...

The herd of prostitutes arrived sooner than they expected. She would have to wait.

"Welcome back, Kazuko-chan", the old guardian brightly said as the carriage stopped.

The madam bowed to him. "Good morning, Takao. Anything new ?"

"Just some young scoundrel who wanted me to let him enter the brothel two hours ago. I turned him down."

Kazuko nodded. "You did well. Why don't you join us for lunch ?"

The old man smiled. He opened the door and respectfully let the prostitutes come in the house.

As usual, the girls spent almost half an hour in the entry hall to get rid of their kimonos, helping each other, laughing and giggling. They all knew that old Takao had a big crush on Kazuko... and decided to leave them alone in the kitchen.

Once all the kimonos were gathered in Kazuko's office, the prostitutes went back to their bedrooms. Having lunch required to wear clothes.

Yume entered her bedroom, only wearing white lace bra and panties... and found Itachi lying on his belly on her bed, leaning on his elbows. His hair was untied. He was naked... smiling.

"About time !"

"When did you arrive here ?", Yume asked, locking the door behind her.

"I'm here since this morning. I'm a bit cold, to tell you the truth..."

As he said so, he gently rubbed the mattress beside him. She walked to him and, instead of sitting beside him, she knelt down in front on him. They were facing each other, now. Their kisses were tender at the beginning, as they only licked each other's lips. Things became more passionate when Yume undid her bra. The silky and warm skin of her breasts attracted Itachi's lips instantly. The prostitute tipped her head back, biting her lower lip.

"Danna... you're killing me..."

But Itachi didn't answer. He knew that common politeness was not to talk with your mouth full. Instead of that, he let one of his hand stroke the intoxicating skin of her side...of her lower back... sending waves of pleasure through her body. But Yume managed to silence her moans, and this utterly annoyed the Uchiha.

_I'll make you beg for it, sweetheart..._

As teasingly as possible, his fingertips lightly brushed the edge of her lace panties... his nails softly scratching the fabric... then found their way on the hidden skin...

He felt her hands tighten their grip on his shoulders, and grinned. "Is something wrong, koibito ?"

"Please... Danna...", Yume panted as he proceeded to her other boob.

His hand was now caressing the delicious curves of her lower back. "You have no idea... how much I'd like to... eat you...", Itachi whispered between two bites.

"This is a wish that can easily be... fulfilled..."

The Uchiha let go of her breasts and properly lay down on the mattress, so his mistress could judge how ready he was to please her.

Yume giggled at that nice show. "Welcome to the club..." She sat down beside him, took his hand and made him explore her inner thighs."I feel soooooooo hot..."

"You're already this wet ? I barely touched you !"

She smiled. "I've been thinking about what we did... It was so intense..." She slowly got rid of her undies and settled herself between his legs. "Such a nice treat..."

Itachi slowly tipped his head back as she softly stroked his length with her fingertips... then she swallowed it, taking her time. After all, it wasn't that easy to take such a big member in her mouth... But what a pleasure to hear her lover moan and pant... to feel him growing again...

Itachi sat up and tangled his fingers into her mane. Watching her sucking on him was a really erotic vision, making him moan a bit louder.

"Yume... hnnnn...it's not fair..."

She looked up at him, without stopping her teasing.

"I want to... have fun too..."

Still licking his member, she made lie down again... before changing of position. She was straddling him now, settling her knees on each side of his head and exposing her dripping sex to him.

"Does it suit you, Danna ?"

"Perfect..."

Itachi licked her welcoming folds with all his desire while his hands caressed her butt. Yume was purring as she trailed her tongue on his boner to clean it from the pre-cum leaking from him. She wasn't used to this position... to be pleased as she pleased someone... Even Chika never did this to her...

Sad thoughts tried to overwhelm her, but were quickly washed away by the nukenin's fingers, doing small circles around her anus. It was unusual too, but quite... tempting. Her left hand reached his balls and delicately fondled them. Itachi stopped his activity for a few seconds, letting a louder moan escape his lips. He wished he could buck his hips, forcing her to swallow him much deeper, but Yume had settled her forearms there. In spite of that small bother, it was just great. Wonderfully exciting.

"Oh my... I think I could... hmmmm... cum right now..."

Yume circled the base of his member with her right hand and squeezed it enough to forbid him to release. "I won't let you do so before I'm ready, Danna."

Itachi smirked as he thrust his greedy tongue back inside her. His hands slid to her hips and pushed them down, forcing her to get closer to his face. He could now go much deeper. A short but joyful moan, not to mention a sudden pressure on his erection, informed him he just reached what he was looking for.

He ignored that by doing this, he nearly had his manhood bitten to blood. Yume had to use all her will to suppress that bite. Panting and shivering, she kept on pleasing her man. But it was so hard to focus on his penis when he was so skillfully licking her... She knew she was melting, and the thought of her juices being drunk by a powerful and hot nukenin... It was big enough to make her come.

It was impossible for them to tell how long it lasted. Their moans were perfectly synchronized. Both were shaking with pleasure, always on the verge of having an orgasm. It was intense, but exhausting at the same time.

After what seemed like hours, Itachi knew he wouldn't last any longer. He quickly introduced his middle finger in Yume's chore, coating it enough for what he was planning to do. He then viciously slid the said finger through her tight ring of muscle, and whined when Yume's hands tightened on his penis and balls.

She winced under the touch. "Ittai..."

Itachi waited for a few seconds. Obviously she wasn't used to this... but he wanted to try that. He slowly went further, looking for that special spot. Her grip tightened again, with a long moan. He could feel shivers run through her velvety channels... She was ready to come with him.

The same thought came through Yume's dazzled mind. Her appetizing lollipop was throbbing more and more. "About time, my mouth hurts...", she thought.

Itachi penetrated her a last time with his finger and tongue as deep as he could, exactly when she deep-throated him. His abundant fluid made her cough, but she managed to swallow all of it. Their muffled moans were soon replaced by heavy pants. Yume let Itachi go and rolled on the mattress, a wide smile on her face. Itachi crawled to her and nuzzled in her neck.

"I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to, Danna...", she tenderly whispered. "I'm a bit thirsty. Do you want me to fetch you some water ?"

"In a moment. Let's just rest a bit..."

Yume silently nodded as she cuddled on his chest, and both closed their eyes. They focused on each other's breath... and peacefully dozed.

Some time later, Itachi woke up. She was right, he needed something to drink. As discreetly as he could, he tried to leave the bed, but a soft but steely hand pushed him back on the bed.

"I'll do it, Danna. Stay still."

The prostitute sat up and walked to the bathroom. She came back with a glass of water and handed it to him.

"What do you want to do, Danna ?"

"First... let me take advantage of your body one more time..."

He grabbed her waist and nuzzled in her neck again, spreading soft kisses here and there. Her hand reached his cheek and stroked it.

"Why don't we go back to the river ? It's a warm and sunny day... we could spend the whole afternoon there."

Yume quietly laughed. "I guess you don't like being stuck here, do you ?"

"I just thought it would be a good idea... but if you prefer to stay here..."

"Hmmm... Alright, then. Let's go there. But this time, I bring a towel. And I'll ask you something else."

"What is it ?"

She winked. "Later..."

Yume rummaged in her closet, put an old dark red yukata on and grabbed the larger towel she had. Itachi handed her a brown paper bag.

"Can you keep this with you ?"

She nodded. It smelled something sugary. "What is it ?"

"Later..."

The nukenin created two clones, perfectly similar to them. Then he allowed Yume to climb on his back. She stuck the towel under her garment and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying not to strangle him. She firmly held the small bag on her hand.

"Ready, my beautiful Geisha ?"

"Of course, my marvelous Danna."

Itachi smiled and quickly left the bedroom by the window. It took no time for them to reach the place near the river where they buried the small kingfisher. Itachi let Yume leave his back and they walked together to the big rock over the water. The young woman sat down on the edge of the rock, her feet in the water. The shinobi settled down beside her, and almost shyly entwined their fingers together.

They remained silent for a while, only listening to the sound of water. There was no need to talk. Itachi nuzzled in her neck, deeply breathing. He had no clue about how she could attract him that much... without doing anything particular... Of course, sex was absolutely wonderful, but it wasn't the only aspect of their relationship. She trusted him, although she knew nothing about him, about his bloody past...

"Yume ?"

"Hai, Danna ?"

"What do you know about me ?"

"About you ?"

"Yes... I need to know", Itachi insisted as he gently took a lock of her beautiful mane and played with it.

"I only heard a few things about... Akatsuki, right ? Kazuko told me that it's some kind of secret organization, with rank-S nukenin working for it. She told me I didn't need to know more about that subject."

"It's better that you stay ignorant about us, I agree. But what do you know about me ? Just me ?"

"I... I know practically nothing about you. Your eyes have a special power... I don't know how it works, but I remember you told me it's a very dangerous power. You can kill people with that power..."

Itachi sadly chuckled. "You remember well."

"Yet... I wish I knew more of you..."

The nukenin kissed her neck as he took a dango from the paper bag. "I'd rather not. I value your safety... and your life. Now open your mouth and taste that for me."

Itachi handed her the treat, a tender smile on his face. Yume seized the first soya sweet with her teeth and let it melt in her mouth. Itachi took the next one and did the same.

"Too bad we don't have some sencha to drink...", Yume whispered.

"Next time, you should take some before we leave", her lover said as he got rid of his headband.

Yume couldn't help but giggle. "I should prepare some bentos too, while we're at it."

This time, it was Itachi who laughed. "I'm sure a picnic would be awesome. I perfectly imagine me, my head nested on your knees, and you, feeding me while I'm relaxing..."

"Do you mean I should be your slave, Danna ???"

"That's right !", Itachi brightly said as he moved... and settled down as he described earlier. "You're MY slave. Now, feed me, slave."

Yume cast him a weird look, but obeyed. She fed her Danna with his treats, grabbing one from time to time. Itachi felt amazingly relaxed, even if he was in an exposed place, potentially watched by spies or murderers. He was almost asleep.

He made a big mistake by relaxing so quickly. Yume ate the last soya ball with a grin on her face. She put her hands on his torso, pretending to massage him.

"Hmmm... are you trying to tease me again ?"

She quickly grabbed his cloak and pushed him away from her... in the water below them.

But Itachi didn't join the ANBU at 13 for nothing. He used a Kagebunshin no Jutsu to fool the young prostitute playing a trick on him. Yume gasped when the clone vanished, and screamed when Itachi caught her from behind and lifted her into his arms.

"Who is a naughty girl ? Hm ?", he chuckled as he jumped on the water and walked on it with ease.

"D-Danna..."

"Do you know how I'm going to punish you ?"

Itachi looked at the water under his feet... and Yume understood.

"Don't !", she begged before he let her fall in the small creak. She came back up to the surface, spitting water and looking angry. "Good job, Danna ! Really !"

Itachi was laughing his ass off as she swam to the closest bank, cursing under her breath. She then hurried to their previous spot and undid her old garment. She took her towel and wrapped it around her.

"At least, I won't catch a cold...", she mumbled.

Itachi gracefully jumped to her and put his cloak on her shoulders. "You started the whole thing. Don't complain about it."

"But that's not fair. No matter how hard I would try, I could never send to you to water."

The nukenin softly kissed her lips. They still tasted like his favorite treat. "Would you like to learn ? I'm sure you'll be a good student..."

Yume was stunned by his proposition. "Are you serious ? Do you really want to waste your time with me... like this ?"

"It's not a waste of time. Actually, it's quite fun, once you get it. I agree it's not as romantic as going for a walk, but..."

"No ! It's fine ! In fact...", Yume hesitated, blushing. "That's what I wanted to ask you earlier. I'd like to learn how to move like you, so you won't have to carry me every time we go somewhere..."

Itachi smiled and hugged her close. "But I love to carry you... to hold you close to me... Of course I'd be quite sad without your arms around me... but if this is want you really want, I'll teach you."

"Thank you, Danna. I'll do my best."

"I'm not worried. This technique requires a good control of your chakra. Given that you're a medic, you already have that ability. It means the hardest part is done."

Yume had a bright smile. "Let's start now ! I can't wait to learn !"

********************************************************************************

**NB : Sencha is a kind of green tea.**

**I've been agonizing with that chapter. And the next one won't be easier to write... XD**

**A big thank you to my readers and for the reviews I got. Don't hesitate to comment ^_^**

**Special mention to a dear writer whose stories give me the will to improve, although I know I'll never be as good as her. Kaline-sama, you have my respect.**

**And Cheeky-chan, I'll soon need your help with my next chapter... XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : Itachi and the whole Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters were created by my twisted brain.**

**Warning : Mature content. If you can't stand to read sexual scenes or swearing, then bye bye !**

********************************************************************************

The whore and the nukenin

Chapter 18

Training

Yume was now wearing Itachi's cloak. It was out of question for her to train only wearing a towel, although the nukenin wouldn't mind... But the scene was quite fun to look at. The garment was much too big for her small frame. The hem was almost touching the ground, so she could trip anytime. She seemed lost in an ocean of dark fabric. She had to open the collar to be able to see something.

Itachi chuckled. "You're... gorgeous."

"Ah ah ah... so fun, Danna..."

"Let's begin. Did you see what I was doing when I walked on water ?"

The prostitute blushed. "Absolutely not."

"Ok. I was concentrating chakra in my feet, and carefully released it in the water. That's why I didn't sink into the river."

"It seems quite easy... Can I try ?"

"Sure."

Yume remained quiet for a few seconds, doing what Itachi just explained her. Once it was done, she approached from the bank, walking a bit oddly.

"It feels weird to walk, now..."

"It will be easier once you're on the water, don't worry."

Yume took a deep breath and step on the river... or more precisely in the river. It didn't work at all. She decided to release more chakra from her feet, thinking the flow of energy wasn't enough. But it still didn't work. She dropped her shoulders, disappointed. Itachi came to her.

"I don't understand... I did as you told me... maybe I should use more chakra..."

The shinobi smiled at her encouragingly. "In fact, I'm sure you used enough chakra. But you used the wrong kind of chakra."

"The wrong kind ? How do you know ?"

"I've been watching you with my sharingan. You were using medical chakra. That's why it didn't work at all."

"I'm sure I'm going to ask you a stupid question but... isn't it the same chakra ?"

Itachi tenderly kissed her forehead. "That's not a stupid question. You're not a kunoichi. Well... Given that I don't master medical chakra, I don't know how to explain you the difference... But I can tell you that medical chakra is much harder to produce."

"Then I should be able to produce basic chakra quite fast ! Tell me how you do it, so I can try."

The nukenin coughed. "Er... I wish I could... but I couldn't explain you...I'm doing this for too long."

"That's not fair. I really wanted to learn."

"Learning the skills to be a good shinobi requires a lot of time. And the life of a ninja is a hard path to follow."

"Did you choose to become a ninja ?"

Itachi hesitated. "... I belong to a famous shinobi clan. The answer is obvious, then."

She frowned. "You mean... they forced you ?"

Dreadful memories came back to Itachi's mind. He'd seen many battlefields where Konoha was involved. It was nothing but blood... corpses... violence... despair...

"War is a terrible thing, you know. They needed as many people as possible to protect the peace."

He didn't have to speak further. Yume knew it was time to talk about something else. She ran at him and hugged the sad shinobi.

"I'm not giving up yet, Danna ! Show me how you do it !"

Itachi smiled at her as he produced some chakra, trying hard to find the words to explain the process. It would be a long day for both.

********************************************************************************

By the end of the day, there wasn't much progress. Itachi still hadn't found how to explain the production of basic chakra, and Yume was exhausted. She was siting on the ground, panting and shivering. She lacked endurance.

The nukenin retrieved her clothes and lifted the young girl into his arms. "I think that's enough for today, koibito. You need to eat something and rest."

Yume didn't answer. She didn't dare looking at that kind man who agreed to train her. When they reached her bedroom, she was still silent. Itachi began to worry.

"Is something wrong, Yume ?", he asked as he helped her to undress. "You're so pale..."

He quickly tossed his clothes away, settled down with her under the sheets, and created a clone. "Ask Kazuko for something to eat. Hurry up."

The clone nodded and left the room. Itachi held Yume closer to him, her head resting on his muscular torso. Her skin was so cold...

"Don't you want to tell me what's wrong ? I won't bite you."

"... I'm so sorry, Danna. I wasted your time", she muttered.

"So that's it... I'm not angry at you, koi. How do you want me to ?"

"But... you said that medical chakra was the most difficult thing to produce. So, it should be easy for me to..."

Itachi put a finger across her lips. "As I told you, you're not a shinobi. You already impressed me with your medical abilities. I would never mock you because producing the simplest form of chakra isn't easy for you. Look at me, now."

She had barely moved her face to him that he captured her lips in a tender kiss. It took no time for the tenderness to become passion as Itachi's hand grabbed his mistress's neck to deepen their kiss even more . Their tongues were fighting each other, but Yume knew how to win the fight. Her hand viciously went down his smooth torso, teasing the soft skin with her nails... before reaching his already hardening erection. The shinobi relaxed under the touch and let her dominate the kiss.

"Hmmm... Yume... you should stop...", Itachi gasped, but not trying to stop his torturer.

"Why stop ?"

"If I can't... er..."

She quietly laughed. "Danna... you already made me come without penetrating me... why don't we do the same now ?"

The feeling of precum wetting her hand was the best answer she could get from her lover. She took her time to straddle him. Itachi tipped his head back as soon as her hips rubbed his rock-hard member. The nukenin gently put his hands on her hips, noticing how frozen her body still was.

Their attention was shortly distracted by Itachi's clone, who was back with a tray of food. Whereas Yume focused her attention back on the young man in the bed, Itachi made a small sign to his clone. His copy put the food on the table, and noiselessly undressed.

"Your skin is so cold, Yume... Why don't you let us take care of you ?", Itachi purred beneath her.

Yume raised an eyebrow. "Us ?"

And when she felt two warm hands sweetly fondle her breasts, she nervously turned her face to see the same caring smile on the doppelgänger's face. She giggled as the third player licked some hot spot in her neck.

"That's so kinky, Danna... You sure know how to please me..."

"We haven't started yet...", the clone whispered.

It was so erotic for the nukenin... As if he was looking at the scene in a mirror... Watching himself nibble the tender skin of Yume's neck... pinching her erected nipples... And the look on her face... panting and moaning hard... pressing her cheek against his cheek... and her eyes... they were sparkling with pleasure and lust... the green of her irises were brought out by the sudden blush on her face...

"Da... Danna... it feels so... so great...", she whimpered.

"Yeah... divine..."

"I... hnnnn... Take me, Danna... both of you..."

"Yume... what... what about..."

She didn't let him finish his sentence. She made the man in her back lie down beside the one she was straddling, before impaling herself on her second lover's manhood. The loud moan that escaped from her lips would have been enough to make Itachi come. She looked at him, grinning.

"Don't make me wait too much. You don't want me to catch a cold, do you ?", she teased, winking.

The real nukenin didn't lose time to get behind his sweetheart. Yume bent over the fake shinobi, offering the other one something he never tried before.

"I... Are you sure ? I never..."

"I trust you, Danna...", she simply said.

Those words decided him. He properly knelt down in her back and guided himself to her free entrance. It was so damn tight... He buried his length there as slowly as he could, doing his best not to hurt her. Hearing her hiss painfully made him stop halfway. He stroked her lower back, in an attempt to soothe the pain.

"Gomen, koi... I try to..."

"Danna... I want all of you... as I'm giving you all of me..."

"But I'm hurting you !"

"Please... Danna...", she begged him.

Still hesitating, Itachi nonetheless obeyed. The pressure on his penis was almost unbearable. The further he went, the louder his clone groaned. How curious... Soon, the raven had reached his limits. He could feel Yume's shivers from the inside. It was something very strange for him.

"Are you sure you're ok ?", Itachi inquired.

She slightly turned her head, and nodded with a beautiful smile. "Move now... please..."

The two shinobis moved as one, thrusting in and pulling out together, slowly, filling her so deeply. The Uchihas' attempt to be discreet were useless. Both were moaning with a perfect synchronism, caressing Yume's body, enjoying her now burning silky skin. The young woman was panting hard, barely breathing... too much pleasure... too fast... her arms were too weak to support her any longer. She had no choice but to lean against the clone's torso. And doing so, she exposed herself even more to her real lover. The next moves felt incredibly more intense after that. Having her G-spots mercilessly rubbed... she could faint here and now.

"Danna... oooooooh... I... I'm close..."

Both males were close too... they slowly pulled out... waited for a few seconds... and filled her a last time, as deeply as they could. It was too much for her. She muffled a scream as her orgasm milked the two skilled shafts inside her. Itachi bent over her and stuck his whole body against Yume, tenderly kissing her neck as he spilled his fluid within her. He knew the fake himself had done the same, but decided to keep him there. He would have a last "mission" for him.

But at the moment, he focused on Yume's body, squeezed between them.

"Koi ?"

"Hmmmmm..."

Itachi chuckled. "I guess you enjoyed it as much as we did... but it's not over yet. My clone has a last gift for you."

The nukenin gently made her lie on the bed, and nuzzled in her neck. The replica moved between her thighs and began to clean her from the cum leaking from her. Those long sensual licks stroking her intimacy... it was absolutely...

Itachi spread kisses all over her neck before their lips met in a soft kiss. She would have gladly asked for a second round, but she couldn't keep her eyes open. Yet, despite her tiredness, she could feel another pure moment of bliss coming through her. Her right hand crawled to the clone's head, and petted his marvelous mane. Her other hand reached the original Itachi's cheek.

A few minutes later, she came a second time, drowning in pleasure again. Another time like this, and she could easily die. The doppelgänger disappeared, leaving a small cloud of smoke, allowing her to cuddle closer to her lover. She fell asleep, smiling, although she knew her butt would badly hurt when she would wake up.

Itachi was smiling too. This little intercourse was just wonderful. He only hoped he didn't hurt her too much, in spite of everything he did to be gentle. It was the first time he... he had sex like this.

He couldn't use the word "fuck"... she wasn't a prostitute to him.

She was... she was... he didn't know exactly... more precisely... he wasn't entirely sure...

Still trying to find the answer, he quickly joined his mistress in a sound sleep.

********************************************************************************

**I must say I shouldn't have written this chapter, with my exams coming next week... but as usual, I have more inspiration when I should be working... XD**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Nevertheless, I do hope it will please you. The next one will be longer (I hope). I think I'll try to finish this fic as soon as possible, but with all the ideas I still have... Geez.**

**A big thank you to people reading this story. Don't hesitate to review. ^_^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : Itachi and the whole Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters were created by my twisted brain.**

**Warning : Mature content. If you can't stand to read sexual scenes or swearing, then bye bye !**

********************************************************************************

The whore and the nukenin

Chapter 19

Argument

Some times later, Yume lazily opened her eyes. The memories of her nukenin's nice game were still fresh in her mind. Smiling, she softly spread soft kisses here and there.

"Already awake, sweetheart ?"

She giggled. "Hmm... yes... Long time I didn't sleep that well. But... if you excuse me... I need to go to the bathroom."

She rolled on the mattress, but...

"Oh... my... hnnnnnnn..."

"Koi ?"

"I... I think I'd better not... sit down for a while... Geez...", she hissed. Small tears were caught in her eyelashes.

Itachi helped her to lie down on her belly. "I'm so sorry, Yume... I never thought it would be..."

"That's my doing. I begged you for it... But... god, it hurts !"

The shinobi gently rubbed her lower back. "Do you want me to do something ?"

"Don't worry, I'll heal myself. I just need to wait a bit for the pain to fade. It's not easy to focus on the healing when... well... But you can keep on massaging my back. It feels good."

Itachi got closer to his woman and adopted the same position. He stroked her back with all the care he could give her. She was fondly looking at him, a small but cute smile on her face. He thought he never smiled that much with a single person... at the possible exception of Sasuke. A deep sadness invaded his heart, but Yume didn't see it. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy. And soon, he felt a soothing warmth coming from her back. The healing had started.

The Uchiha didn't know if she did it on purpose, but some of her chakra was using his own meridians, getting rid of his bad memories. When the cure was done, Yume could finally leave the bed and hurried to the bathroom. She then lighted several candles and brought the tray in bed.

"I don't know about you, Danna, but I'm pretty hungry. You don't mind if..."

"Of course not. It's my turn to feed you, anyway."

Yume nested her head on Itachi's shoulder as he put the tray on his flat abdomen. They had makis and sashimis for diner. Not bothering to use chopsticks, the Uchiha brought the treats to his princess' mouth between his fingers. She was practically purring as he fed her. She was licking his fingertips from time to time to clean them. The feeling of that hot wet muscle on his fingers would have been enough to turn him on, but he was still too tired for a third round.

Kazuko's cooking sated them quite fast. Itachi put the tray on the floor before being imprisoned in Yume's arms. Obviously, she wanted that peaceful and tender moment to last, and he had no problem with that.

Nonetheless, a question was burning his lips. "Yume ? Can I ask you something personal ?"

"Tell me."

"Where did you learn to use medical chakra ? Is it your mother ?"

She blushed. She would have to talk about her late lover... But she wasn't sure if she was ready to do so. Itachi noticed her hesitation.

"I'm not forcing you..."

"No... It's fine. I knew you would ask me that one day." She sighed and cuddled closer to the raven. "Chika taught me this. My... my boyfriend, at that time. He was a shinobi and a medic. It took a long time before I managed to produce useful chakra, but he always was patient with me. He never yelled at me when I failed."

"Why did he teach you that ?"

Yume sadly smiled.

"The first time he met me, my previous customer didn't appreciate his "treat". I beat me to a pulp. Chika was in the room just beside mine. He heard the ruckus coming from my bedroom and came to my help. Later, he told me he did his best not to kill the bastard who hit me. He took care of me and spent a lot of time with me every time he went to the brothel. I was too young for him, and he waited almost before touching me."

"How old were you ?"

"I was 15. I told him many times that he could touch my body the way he wanted to, but he always refused, although I was used to be a sex slave. I thought it was pity, at first. But one night... he proposed me. I was so desperate, at that time... and grateful... I said yes, and he finally had me. I waited for him to take me out of here. But he never came. Later, we heard that he had deserted his village and was killed by nukenin hunters."

She realized she was crying when Itachi gently got rid of her tears from his fingertips. A tender kiss on her forehead soothed her.

She tried to control her sobs. "Excuse me for bothering you. He taught me that skill to hold on while he wasn't there. He said I was quite skilled."

"He was right. I am thankful to him. Without him, I would have never met you."

Itachi was quite flattered that she told him more about her past. He wished he could tell her about his background too. But it was still too hard for him to talk about it.

Yume looked up at him. Visibly she was waiting for him to talk about his past too. But he pretended he didn't get the message. He gave her a swift kiss..

"Let's sleep, now. We had a long day."

Yume didn't answer. She was disappointed and he knew it. She blew out the candles and went back to her bed, joining the nukenin for the night. But this time, she turned her back to him, silently putting some distance between them. Itachi's heart was pained by this attitude. She clearly disapproved of his silence. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Yume... I don't want to... I have a bloody past. It still tortures me. I can't share that with you."

As she didn't answer, he kept on.

"It would scared you... You'll hate me for what I did..."

"It won't happen. I trust you, Danna."

"It's not the point..."

"It is. Are you afraid I would reject you for what you did ? Do you really think I'd be that shallow ?"

It was Itachi's turn to be silent. Then...

"I never thought you were shallow... but yes, I'm afraid you would leave me."

"If I were to leave you because you're a murderer, then what should you do concerning me ? I spend my days and nights having sex with men I don't know, without any possibility to fight back if they ever wanted to rape me. I'm spoiled. My body and soul are tainted by sin. The worst thing is... when I sometimes get pleasure from those random men... when I could beg them for more... I do ask them for more. Even when I was with Chika... even now I'm with you... I can't stop myself to want more. I've been corrupted with sex. If I were free, I really think that need would last. A need you probably could never satisfy."

Itachi tried to calm her down with soft strokes on her cheeks. "Don't say that..."

"Are you telling me you do take pleasure in killing or torturing people ?"

"Of course not."

"Then stop thinking I would say goodbye for that. It's past. What matters most is the present. Our present."

The shinobi frowned. "If only our present matters to you, why do you want to know about my past that much ?"

"I don't know... I told you things about me. I thought it would be fair if I knew some stuffs about you..."

Itachi tried to make her face him, but she refused to move. He sadly sighed. "I know you're right, koibito... but I... I'm not ready to tell you yet." He softly kissed her neck and tightly held her. "I hope you won't be mad at me, sweetheart..."

The heavy silence between them didn't help to fall asleep. Yume was still angry at her lover for not sharing his past with her, and Itachi was disappointed by her refusal to understand his reasons not to tell her about him.

********************************************************************************

The next day, in the early hours of morning, Yume was the first to wake up. Still pissed off at the nukenin's silence, she discreetly left the bed for the bathroom. After a quick shower, she put her usual red yukata on and walked out of the bedroom.

Kazuko was just settling behind her desk when Yume stepped into the entry room.

"Already up ?", the old woman inquired.

"Hai. Should I prepare their breakfast ?"

"Well... I wasn't counting on your help before a few days, but... I guess Saki would be more than happy to let you do the job..."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Not so fast, young lady ! Don't you mind explain me why you're here so early when your man is still up there ?"

"How do you know he's still..."

"Don't ask. Just answer my question."

"... I'm... Let's say he... I don't want to see him."

"Meaning ?"

"It's our business, Kazuko-san. I just want to be alone for a while."

"Is it the answer I shall give him if he wants to see you before leaving ?"

"... Exactly."

"Fine. You may go."

********************************************************************************

Later that morning, Itachi finally woke up, in an empty bed. He touched the mattress where his mistress had been sleeping. It was cold. He rubbed his eyes and left the bed. He put on his clothes, except his cloak, and followed the same path his mistress had taken much earlier. He directly walked to the madam.

"Good morning, sir."

"Hn. Where's Yume ?"

Kazuko went back to her paperwork. "She's busy, and doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Oh..."

"I don't know what happened, but it's been a long time she wasn't upset like that. Maybe you should give her some rest."

Itachi knew what he had to do. "I'm not going to leave. I'll wait for her in her bedroom. Can you tell her I left ?"

The old woman shrugged. "I will. I'll also bring you your breakfast. Then we'll have a small discussion."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer. He went back to Yume's bedroom and waited for Kazuko to join him.

********************************************************************************

The nukenin opened the door when Kazuko knocked. The old woman settled down at the small table and waited for the man to join her.

"Please, do sit down, sir."

Itachi did as he was told, but remained silent. He didn't know why, but he was sure she would lecture him.

"May I know the subject of your disagreement ?", she asked as she poured some tea into their cups.

"Yume didn't tell you ?"

"She said it wasn't my problem. But as long as she's working for me, I shall deal with it."

Itachi chuckled and gave in. "She wanted to know about my past. I guess you already know that each and every member of the Akatsuki has a... particularly dreadful past. I didn't want to scare her. I don't want to lose her."

Kazuko took a sip of the hot drink. "I suppose she told you a bit about her own story."

Itachi nodded. "She decided to tell me on her own. I didn't force her."

"You really know nothing about women, do you ?"

"What is it supposed to mean ?"

The woman laughed. "When a woman gives you something, she expects you to give her something in return. That's the way we work. But, in Yume's case, it's a bit different. She's the kind of girl who will never hide anything from her lover. Except if it's something that could hurt him. When she was with Chika, he told her all about himself, so she could trust him. She did the same. But when we were informed about his death, we also learned that a big part of his life was a lie."

"But she... she still thinks about him."

"I know. But it doesn't mean she still loves him. She loves you. She truly does. I know her, and I can tell you she feels nothing for Chika, now."

"How do you know ?"

"Ever since Chika died, she spent her whole nights looking at the moon, crying most of the time. Because it reminded her of him. It was some kind of sick habit she got when they were together. I said 'sick' because it ruined her health. She never was a strong girl, so that extra tiredness weakened her even more. I used to check upon her every night since that dreadful day, and nothing changed. Yet... she visibly feels better much better since you regularly come to see her. Chika is definitely dead to her."

The madam's words reassured him... and deeply scared him. She loved him ???

"I have to go. I think you have a lot of things to deal with. One of my girls will bring you your lunch later."

Itachi blankly nodded, but didn't move. She loved him... No. It couldn't be. That woman was wrong. It was impossible. Unbelievable.

********************************************************************************

**Lame... So laaaaaaaaaaaaaaame... Sorry, my brains are almost dead... I'm trying to do something about that but...**

**I hope you liked that chapter. I thought some romantic moments would do them some good. Who knows what will happen in the next chapter ??? I have absolutely no clue about it ! XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : Itachi and the whole Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters were created by my twisted brain.**

**Warning : Mature content. If you can't stand to read sexual scenes or swearing, then bye bye !**

********************************************************************************

The whore and the nukenin

Chapter 20

Much much later that day, Yume went out of the room where she had spent her whole day. All the mess she had to take care of had given her a nasty headache... but at least she didn't think about the argument she had with her lover. She was sure he had left the brothel, after she had cowardly abandoned her bedroom.

She briefly talked to Kazuko. The madam confirmed the nukenin had left the place. Yume thanked her boss and slowly walked to her room. But in a way, she was afraid to be alone in there... to find her bed empty and cold... as her heart had been for so long...

She wasn't expecting at all what she discovered behind her door.

The few furniture she had were covered with small candles. It was just beautiful... and romantic... She frantically looked around... but the nukenin was nowhere to be seen. She slowly locked the door behind her. She didn't dare calling for her Danna... she was scared that only silence would answer her.

She hesitantly got closer to the bed. The sheets were different. They made of white cotton, not red silk... She didn't even know Kazuko had those here...

"What does that mean ?"

Strong but tender arms took possession of her waist and pressed their bodies together. Itachi kissed her temple.

"I asked for cotton sheets because I really wish that one day... we could share a bed with that kind of... basic things... far from here."

The prostitute leaned into the touch. "It's a nice gift, Danna. It's a nice dream too."

Itachi tightened his grip on her and took a deep breath.

"Yume... I never meant to hurt you by saying nothing about my past, koibito. I thought about it all day long, but... I've decided to keep it quiet. I remember when you said you wouldn't leave me, no matter what I did. But for your own safety... it's better that you know nothing. I am deeply thankful to you for sharing your story with me, but I can't return you the... the favor. I hope you'll understand. But be sure I won't be mad at you if you... if you wanted me to leave and never come back."

Yume softly put her hands on his. "It sounds like apologies..."

She turned to face him, but stuck her face on his torso. Itachi had no need to look at her to know she was doing her best not to cry.

"Can you explain me why you apologize when it was my fault ? I should have understood your reasons without your explanations. I've been selfish... egocentric... I'm sorry."

The Uchiha nuzzled in her hair. "I promise that one day, I'll tell you all about me. But please. Be patient."

"I'll try."

"I'll also do my best to take you away from here. But you'll have to wait for quite a long time..."

"I'm not worried, Danna. But my situation here isn't that simple. I have responsabilites." Yume looked up at her lover. "Now let's talk about something else..."

Itachi smiled. "That's a good idea, koi. I just prepared a nice bath for you and me. And this time, don't try to steal my place."

His mistress laughed. "Is it me ? Or you did steal my job ?"

"I felt really bad about it."

"Hmm... I forgive you. I had a busy and noisy day, and I'm sure that excellent surprise of yours will do wonders."

In a swift movement, Yume let her yukata fall on the floor. She was absolutely gorgeous, standing in front on him in white undies. A kunai appeared out of nowhere in Itachi's hand. Smiling, he carefully slipped the small blade under the lace of the bra, between her boobs... and cut the fabric. The vision of her breasts being freed had an immediate effect in his boxers. The kunai did its job with her panties. Stepping out of her clothes, Yume made her lover turn away, until she was facing his back. Teasing hands fled under his dark T-shirt and stroked his chiseled abdomen. Itachi tipped his head back and breathed deeply. She gently got rid of the garment, and shared her warmth with him in a tender embrace.

"I wish I could hold you like this every single day of my life, Danna..."

She licked his spine as her hands touched him everywhere, loving the feeling of his shivering body. When she reached his heart, she could feel it beating faster than usual. She decided it was time to get a new target. Slowly, she went to his waistband and undid it. His trousers limply fell down. That was it. Itachi wore nothing else. Yume had no trouble to find his member and gently take it in her palm while her other hand went to his balls.

She was utterly surprised when the young man stopped her ministrations.

"Tonight, it's all for you, koi. Let me take care of you."

In a fluid movement, he lifted her into his arms and took her to the bathroom. He settled down first in the bathtub. She lay down between his thighs and rested her head on his chest. Itachi protectively wrapped his arms around her.

"Your heart is still beating quite fast, Danna. Do I make you nervous ?"

"Always. I'm not used to women, you know."

Yume sighed in contentment. "Is it why you asked Kazuko to help with all that ?"

"How did you guess ?"

"As you just said, you're not used to be with women. And I guess that nukenins have better things to do than learn about how soothing candlelights and hot bathes are...", the young woman giggled.

"Well... I talked a bit with her this morning. It had been... necessary and useful. Then this afternoon, I asked her to help me. I must say she knows how to create such an intimate atmosphere."

"May I know what you talked about ?"

"That's a secret. And don't try to torture me, it will be useless."

Yume pretended to pout. "You're mean."

"I love you too much to be mean on purpose, Koibito."

The missing nin felt his girl's body freeze. The prostitute slowly sat up ad looked at her man. "Wh-what... did you say ?"

Itachi sat up too and hugged her. "I love you."

Yume shook her head in disbelief and weakly chuckled. Everything was so confused in her mind... Those words... those beloved words...

The memories of Chika... confessing his love to her... in that very bathtub... and the proposal... Those lies... his lies...

She shook her head, as if she wanted to forget about what he just said. "How can this be... I'm still asleep... that can't be true..."

"Look at me, koi."

Her eyes were betraying her feelings. She was scared... desperate... pleading...

"I mean it. I love you. If it wasn't the case, why do you think I'm joining you here as soon as I can ? Trust me, Yume. I do love you."

Not listening to him, Yume tried to leave the bathtub, but Itachi caught her waist, forbidding her to escape. "Danna... you... you can't..."

"That's what I thought at first. A shinobi isn't supposed to have feelings at all. But I can't help it."

She kept on struggling. "I don't have the right. I don't. I can't. Don't do that, please. Let me go !"

"I know we both have no right to love each other. But I don't care. I only want you. You gave me all of you. I'm doing the same. And I'm gladly doing it."

"No... no...", Yume moaned as she scratched Itachi's forearms to blood. "Let me go..."

But he didn't loosen his grip. "Why are you so afraid ? Don't you feel the same for me ?"

Yume finally gave up the fight. Tears found their way on her cheeks. "It hurts... It hurts so much... I already suffered enough...", she sobbed.

"I know. Kazuko told me a bit about what happened with Chika. I can easily understand what you went through. I experimented the same thing when I was younger. I thought it would forbid me to ever love again. I thought it killed my ability to feel any kind of emotion. But I met you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. The first person who accepted me as I am. You're not scared of me, although you know I'm an Akatsuki member. I don't know... if I deserve someone like you."

Yume was now curled into a tight ball, trying hard to stop crying. Deep within her, she knew he wasn't lying. But those kind and loving words were too much for her to handle.

Itachi tenderly rocked her smaller frame, softly kissing her neck through her wet hair. "Yume... I swear I'm telling you the truth. I would never be cruel enough to do that to you. I do love you, koibito. And it doesn't matter to me if I have to repeat it to you every ten seconds. I'd do anything to prove you what I'm saying."

Itachi kept on trailing kisses in her neck, and stroked her tensed shoulders. Little by little, Yume calmed down and allowed herself to lean on his torso. They finally got back to their previous position. The nukenin caught her hands, and entwined their fingers together. Neither of them said a word for a long time. Itachi was the first to break the silence.

"Koi ? What are you thinking about ?"

"I... I don't know. I'm trying to... to think about what you said."

The nukenin chuckled. "Is it so hard to believe ?"

"In a way, yes... But most of all, how did you guess I... er..."

Itachi paused for a while. "I used to be a genius as a shinobi in my former village, but I'm no good at deciphering people's feelings. Especially that kind of particular feelings. Kazuko told me about it."

Yume sighed. "Kazuko knows me even better than I do. But she should have hold her tongue."

"Was she wrong ?"

"I guess not. I am just reluctant to use that word. For the same reasons as you."

"If you're not ready yet, it's not a problem to me. I can be patient."

The former pride of the Uchiha clan gave his dearest prostitute a smooth massage on her shoulders.

"Danna... did you realize it only when Kazuko told you about me ?"

"Is it that important ?"

Yume smiled. "I'm thinking too much, tonight. Excuse me, Danna."

Itachi chuckled and nibbled her earlobe. "Now, just relax, ok ? It's your evening. Enjoy it."

The young man kept on with the massage. Yume had to admit he was pretty skilled. It felt just great... she was about to fall asleep when she remembered something.

"Danna... show me your arms, please."

Itachi reluctantly did as he was told. The scratches weren't bleeding anymore, but the skin was raw.

"It's nothing, really. I went through worse things."

Yume silently healed the wounds. As soon as she was done, her patient softly seized her wrists and closely looked at her palms.

"I know you're angry at yourself for hurting me. But your hands will never be able to hurt anyone. They're not made for that. I love them so much... no matter where they touch me... no matter when they touch me... like this..."

As he said so, Itachi let his own hands travel on the warm skin of her sides. He loved the way her intoxicating figures felt under his fingertips, soft and... yummy... Yet, he didn't get those kinky moans she used to do every time they were playing together.

"Yume..."

"Excuse me... I'm just exhausted, Danna. So many things happened today... I'm a bit... lost..."

"Don't be sorry. As I told you, it's your evening. We'll do whatever you want."

Yume sat up again and fondly looked at her lover. "Well then. Allow me to close my eyes for a few minutes... Then take me to the bed. You'll have my whole body to take care of."

********************************************************************************

**I don't know of the heat outside killed my brains, but sex in the bathtub will come later. I'm finally on holidays. I hope I'll be able to finish this story before September.**

**Thank you all for your faves and/or reviews ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : Itachi and the whole Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The other characters were created by my twisted brain.**

**Warning : Mature content. If you can't stand to read sexual scenes or swearing, then bye bye !**

The whore and the nukenin

Chapter 21

Threat

It felt as if the time had been suspended. The two outcasts were silent, relaxed... Itachi was playing with a lock of Yume's hair, winding it round his fingers, while she was peacefully dozing off on his torso.

He was about to fall asleep, so he decided to wake his girl up.

"Koi... Time to go to bed. The water's getting cold, anyway."

Yume lazily opened her eyes... and nodded. Slightly chilling, she left the bathroom and wrapped a towel around her, before handing one to her lover.

The nukenin quickly dried his tasteful body, and lifted the prostitute into his arms. He burst out laughing when both their stomach made weird noises.

"Danna... are you hungry ?"

"That's already settled. I told Kazuko I'd come to fetch the food", he told her as he put her down on the bed.

"You know... you're acting like the perfect husband, Danna."

Itachi smiled at her as he put his trousers on. "Thank you, koi. Be right back."

"Danna ! You're half-naked !"

"Want me to run my errands naked ?"

Yume giggled. "That would be nice... the other girls would be sooooooooo jealous..."

The Uchiha left the room, offering his bare torso to the eyes of the other prostitutes. Some of them openly tried to lure him into their bedroom, but it was useless. He finally reached the kitchen.

"Just in time. Your meal's ready. I cooked yakigyoza and konpeito. Her favorite food, as you asked."

Itachi bowed. "Thank you, Kazuko-san."

"I guess that you told her about your feelings."

"I did. It went fine."

"Too bad... I won't eat those delicious gyoza, after all", the madam sighed.

"Were you planning our break-up ?"

"I was sure that Yume would ditch you. I was wrong and I'm glad of this. Now, off you go. I spent hours to cook all that food, and I have other important things to attend to."

"Hai."

The shinobi took the tray and walked back to Yume's bedroom. Kazuko looked a bit worried, but being the owner of such a business surely was troublesome.

"That was pretty fast ! Did you use a clone to cook... oh my...", Yume muttered as she had a look at the food.

"Yes, Koi ?"

"GYOZAS ! OH MY GOD !"

The nukenin had barely time to put the tray on the small table that his woman ran at him and almost knocked him off with her kisses.

"Oh, Danna... If I weren't a prostitute, I'd make a proposal right now. I love gyoza more that anything !"

"What about Konpeito ?"

"Dannaaaaaaa..."

The look in her eyes suddenly changed, and for a second he thought that she had another swing of mood. She looked dangerous... no, not dangerous... more like...

"Where's the tea ?"

"T-tea ?"

"I eat no konpeito without tea."

"Oh... I'll fetch some, then."

Yume giggled again, smiling. "I was just kidding, Danna. I'll fetch some. Just... don't start eating without me, right ?"

Itachi sighed in relief and nodded. "Hai."

His girlfriend then put her yukata on and walked to the kitchen. She was welcomed by her boss, who was dispatching rice and roasted fishes into several small bowls.

"What now ? Aren't you done with your food ?", Kazuko barked at her.

"I just need tea, Kazuko-san."

"Don't bother, Yume. I just made some. Take it and go back to your bedroom", the boss mumbled.

"What's the problem, Kazuko-san ? Why are you so nervous ?"

The older woman rubbed her eyes. She felt tired. "Excuse me... but I think that Akio caught chickenpox. He just told me that he has rash all over his body. Who was in charge of them, this morning ?"

"Er... wasn't it Ayumi ? She came after me to check on them."

"Great ! Just great ! The only pregnant prostitute I have had close contacts with a contagious disease ! Nice, really !"

"Ayumi's pregnant ? How far is she ?"

"Third month. For God's sake, how did Akio catch that ?", Kazuko shouted as she added miso soup into the remaining empty bowls

"Do you want me to stay and help you ?"

"Not today. But I'll assign you with them tomorrow. You already got the chickenpox, if I remember well."

"I did. It won't be a problem. If you need me earlier, I'll come."

"Fine. Thank you."

Yume grabbed the small teapot and two cups, and quickly went back to her lover.

But her Danna wasn't alone. She immediately recognized that dark and ominous silhouette she already saw, when they were making love near the river. She knew what it meant. Her nukenin was needed.

The strange apparition turned to face her, and she couldn't suppress a step back. Those eyes... a light shade of violet... those circles... she had already seen those eyes...

"The same whore ? Really Itachi... Kazuko has much better girls...", a deep and deformed voice said.

"This one is special. She was useful to me."

"How ?"

"She masters medical chakra. She helped me with my injuries."

"Oh... so that's her. Kazuko vaguely told me she had a medic among her girls. I didn't know it was her."

Itachi's boss silently slid to her and dominated her with all his height. "Did Kazuko tell you about us ?"

"She... she told me you were dangerous people. The less I know, the better", Yume whispered.

"Kazuko is a smart woman. I take it that you're smart too. So, for your own sake, I suggest you to keep it quiet. We never came here. If I ever hear that you spit it out about us, be sure that the whole brothel will be annihilated. And your dear customer will pay too."

Yume felt so scared and shocked by that threat... her whole body felt numb, so she dropped the teapot and cups. Itachi intercepted them in a swift movement, preventing them from hurting or burning Yume's feet.

The other man sniggered. "Very touching". He turned back to Itachi. "Now, come back to the hideout."

But Yume managed to gather her thoughts. "Pl-please... sir... I need twenty minutes with him..."

Pein caught her by her neck, almost chocking her. "My underlings aren't prostitutes' playthings. I owe you nothing. Then don't you dare asking me something like that."

"H-hai...", she gasped. That man was hurting her.

"Fine", her opponent mumbled before disappearing.

As soon as she'd been freed, Yume fell on her knees, coughing a bit. Itachi helped her to get on her feet and tightly hugged her. "Are you ok ?"

"Could be better..."

"I'm so sorry about what happened... but I have to go. We'll talk about that when I'll be back."

"You can take your time. Did you ever catch chickenpox ?"

The Uchiha was puzzled. "What ? Why ?"

"Don't ask. Just answer me."

Itachi remained silent. "I can't tell you. I don't know."

"Then don't come back before at least a month. I don't want you to catch it."

"Someone caught chickenpox ?"

Yume shrugged. "Hai. I already caught it, so I risk nothing. I'll take care of the sick ones. So I'll be quite busy."

"Be careful, though. Don't overexert yourself."

"Same for you, Danna. I'll miss you", the whore told him as she gave him a last kiss.

Itachi then opened the window and quickly was out of sight, leaving a disappointed Yume behind. Of course her Danna's leader frightened her almost to death, but she loved her man too much to care about that.

As a prostitute, being silent about her customers was the essential rule. And she had no reason to disobey that rule. There were people living in the brothel that she wanted to protect. Even in such a place, there were innocent people.

"Talking about innocent people... I'll have time to help Kazuko, now."

She hastily ate the meal Itachi had kindly brought her, then hurried downstairs to do her duty.

**I have no clue about when I posted the last chapter, and I'm scared to check.**

**To be honest, I kind of... wrote the end of the story instead of writing the next chapters ^^"**

**I'd like to thank all the people who faved and reviewed this story. I don't have much time, but I'll try to answer to your messages.**

**Special thanks to KalineReine, who helped me out with this chapter. She's an amazing writer and beta-reader. Go and check her work ! Kaline-sama, I pledge allegiance to you ^^**

**Plus, if you have ideas concerning that story, I'd be glad to hear about them, and maybe try to insert them in it ^^**

**The next chapter will be posted probably next week, I just need to add some modifications.**

**Thank you for reading, and please, comment ^^**


End file.
